


A Brothers Quest

by ravenleaf



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Gen, Infinity Gems, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenleaf/pseuds/ravenleaf
Summary: Thor and Loki travel to another dimension in search of an ally with a seventh Infinity Stone.





	1. The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been kicking around in my head for the last year and a half. I'm obviously ignoring the beginning of Infinity War.  
> This is my first attempt at writing. Please excuse grammar and punctuation!

The Sanctum Sanctorum was usually quiet.

But never _this_ quiet.

This day it was eerily absent of sound so that the tension already present hung thick in the air.

 

Three figures stood at the top of the long stairway.

A large circular portal framed in fire with a doorway looking into another dimension spun in front of them.

“You want us to do what exactly?” Loki said, arms crossed and brow furrowed with scorn.

“ _I_ don’t want you to do anything; I’m merely the messenger in this situation,” Doctor Strange retorted.

  
“I do not understand,” Thor interjected as he paced in front of the other two.  
“You had a vision from The Ancient One and she told you that there was an ally in another dimension who possessed a lost Infinity stone?”

  
“Yes” Strange said, crossing his arms. “She did.”

  
“But this dimension is only accessible by Asgardian gods?” Thor asked.

  
“Correct,” confirmed Strange.

  
“Psst!” Loki hissed, barely containing his distain.

  
“And I don’t suppose she offered any additional details on what one does upon arriving there, how to contact this ‘ally” or why this dimension is only accessible to Asgardian gods?” Loki questioned.

  
“No she did not, as I was preoccupied with going through over 14 million scenarios just to find one where we defeat Thanos, I’m afraid I wasn’t at liberty to stop for a cup of tea and chat to receive all of the details,” Strange shot back.

  
“Details which might be beneficial to the Asgardian gods you now ask to go on this treasure hunt that is quite simply….what is the Midgardian expression?” Loki asked, taping his chin thoughtfully.

  
“Oh yes, ‘Looking for a needle in a haystack’? Very helpful.” Loki said irritably.

  
“I thought you were a skilled magician?” said Strange.

  
“And I thought you were the Sorcerer Supreme? Tell me did you come up with that title of your own accord or were your merely burdened with it when the Time Stone selected you?” taunted Loki.

  
“Enough,” Thor said. “Bickering does not help us Loki."

  
“No, brother it does not. Well, as I am not Asgardian it makes no difference to me if there are any further details. Off you go then. Let us know how you find everything.”

Loki turned his back to the pair and walked away towards the staircase.

  
“You might not be Asgardian by birth, but you are known as a Prince of Asgard are you not?” Strange called after Loki’s retreating figure.

  
“Odinson?”

“God of Mischief?”

  
“Skilled at finding doorways to other worlds known only to a few? “

  
“At the very least I would think you might be intrigued enough to explore this exclusive dimension. Your magical skills would be an asset to assist your brother in this quest. Or are you not the magician you claim to be?"

  
Strange finished; patiently waiting to see if his words had the effect he hoped.

Loki paused before he reached the first step, then turned to face Strange and Thor.

“ _Magician_.” He scoffed.

  
“That is _your_ word Strange and doesn’t even begin to describe the scope of my talents or the sorcery I am capable of. What if this door blocks me from entering this dimension? And as for Thor he is a god and capable of completing ill-fated quests without me by his side, magic or not,” Loki finished his eyes boring into Strange.

  
“Very well then, try the doorway, if it allows your entrance then go, prove your magic and help Thor to find this ally and stone.” Strange said simply. “If you can’t pass through the door, you are not the Asgardian god for the job. But as she did say Asgardian(s) I could only presume it would be more than one.”

  
Thor sighed. “Loki, if we don’t at least try this we are passing up a chance to gain the upper hand and win this fight. Billions of lives could be saved. I need your help with this brother. I do not want to face this without you by my side.”

  
The room fell silent. Loki looked from Thor to Strange with a defiant glare.

He sighed in exasperation.  
“Fine.”   
“I’m in.”  
“When do we start?”


	2. The Rings

The portal still spinning at the top of the staircase had no discerning shapes only a large circle of dark stormy blue.  

"I suppose it is night there now?" Thor asked, moving closer to look into the circle.

"As I mentioned, I really do not know any details of where you are going.  Or what type of environment it may be, friendly, unfriendly, dark, light... However, I do have something you will need ...” Strange trailed off turning away from Thor. 

Along the far wall was a tall glass ornate cabinet.  Strange stopped in front of it.

The cabinet was trimmed in gold, halfway up the right side was a dull gold lock, intricate and tiny, Strange waved his hand over the lock and it clicked unlocking the door which he opened carefully and began to reach for something inside.

Loki moved closer to peer over Strange's shoulder to see what the wizard reached for.  

The middle shelf contained two items. An intricate statue of a black horse on one side and a brilliant blue sphere, which sat a small silver dish on the other.

Strange reached in the middle of the two objects towards the back of the shelf humming to himself.  “Well, it was just here yesterday.  Now where has it gone?”  He said aloud.

Loki huffed and opened his mouth to speak but Strange raised his hand and cut him off. 

“Before you offer your immensely helpful dialogue, might I remind you that I am capable of tossing you into that portal without any further discussion on what I can or can’t do to help ?

Loki fell silent and crossed his arms, impatiently waiting for Strange to continue his search.

“What do you search for Strange?” Thor asked as he moved away from the portal and came to stand alongside Loki.  He took a tentative step forward to look into the cabinet.

“It is a small trinket box, it contains two silver rings which you will both need before leaving our dimension.  Otherwise you will be stuck with no way to return.”  Strange replied, still moving his hand to either side of the glass cabinet’s shelf. 

“Ah!  Oh yes, now I remember.”  Snapping his fingers from his right hand twice; he then moved his left palm into his right hand immediately after the second snap.

Drawing his hands back he smiled and then reached forward again.  A small purple box, decorated in silver metal trim had appeared which he drew out of the cabinet and held in front of him.

“At last!  Tricky little box.  It likes to play games; the current favorite is to hide.  The first time I found it I spent the next 12 hours chasing it around the ….”

“Fantastic.” Loki muttered.  “Can we get on with this or do we need to hear all the clever spots the box eluded you previously?”

Strange ignored Loki’s comments and pulled a small latch at the front of the box and raised the lid.  Inside sat two identical silver rings.  Each ring had an inscription that ran around the outside of each ring.

“ _Qui hunc annulum gestat et revertetur in terram suam_.”  Strange read aloud.  “He who wears this ring will return home.”

“Here,” he said withdrawing the rings from the box.  He gave one to Thor and the other to Loki.  “Wear these at all times.  They will be invisible to everyone but you.  When you want to come back you merely think of home and you will return.” He instructed.

Thor slipped the ring on his finger and held out his hand to admire it.  “Anything else we need to know?”  He asked not looking up from the shiny object, turning his hand back and forth as the light danced across the silver band. 

“Not that I can think of….  Oh yes, time.  I have no idea how time will pass, if it will at all while you are there.  My advice is to find this ally and stone and return as quickly as possible.”  said Strange.  He raised his eyebrow while speaking to Thor, trying not to look incredulous at the sight of the God of Thunder who was clearly captivated by the silver ring.

“Yes, the sooner the better, otherwise Thor might not return your trinket for fear of falling in love with it and therefore unable to remove it from his finger.”  Loki said his face scowling at Thor’s continued admiration for the ring. “Really Thor it’s as if you've never seen jewelry before!” 

“Oh please Loki, you were the only one that got to play in Mother’s jewelry box when we were younger, you could at least allow me to admire my first bauble.’ Thor said without as much as cracking a smile, still content to playing with the light from his ring. 

Strange laughed and quickly changed it to a cough as Loki glowered at him

“Now that’s about it I think.  Are you two ready to try the portal?” Strange asked.

“Yes.” Both Thor and Loki answered in unison. 

All three turned back to the portal, taking a deep breath Thor started forward.

 “Wait!” Loki said.  Should we not at least hold onto each other to keep from being separated?”  

“Oh yes, good idea Loki! " said Thor "Here grab my….”

“No need!” Strange interrupted Thor and with a wave of his hand he moved the portal over the two brothers who vanished, transported seamlessly to the other realm.

 “Well, I guess that answers the question of whether or not the portal will give them entry.” Strange mused, closing the portal. He smiled as he clapped his hands together and walked off chuckling down the long hall.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Wahual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki arrive in the new dimension.

Thor and Loki stumbled into the new realm on their feet. 

Mostly.

 “Well.  That wasn’t bad.  Much easier than travelling the Bifrost.”  Thor said.

“That second class wizard has done that to me twice now.”  Loki said scathingly.  “I am NOT amused by his tricks and if I ever see him again I will show him what true seidr is capable of by sending him into a dimension he won’t be able to come back from for some time.”

“Now you know how I felt all of those times you used the same tricks on me.”  Thor smiled as he spoke into the darkness.

“Yes, exactly.  That’s why he will _pay_.  I will not be humiliated by my own tactics,” Loki fumed.

The darkness around them made it difficult to make out any discernable shapes.

“Where to now?” Thor asked.   Turning in a circle he tried to get his bearings on this new soil.  Reaching into the darkness his hand finally hit something.

“Trees?”

Loki extended his hand, palm up and a small green flame appeared.  Turning, he stopped when he located where Thor was standing.

“It would appear so.”  Loki said moving slowly forward and casting the light left and then right to positon it in front of them both so they could both see better.  “Which way?”

The decision was made for them when multiple sounds broke the silence nearby.  Thundering….hooves maybe?  A low humming that steadily grew louder overhead.  Bright blue streaks of light came out of nowhere.

“Get down!” yelled Thor.  He shoved Loki out of the way succeeding in bringing them both down and hitting the forest floor. 

Over their heads a roar of some type of aircraft zoomed by, followed by another.  Then a large crash as two horses with riders galloped through the brush.

One of the airborne vehicles had circled back and now blue and green lights flashed back and forth between the air and the ground.

Thor and Loki pushed themselves up just as the horses charged by.  Swerving, the riders narrowly avoided knocking the brothers back to the ground as they ran past.

“What the Hel?” Loki began.  Both he and Thor were back on their feet heads turning frantically to get some sense of what was happening.

“I could be wrong but I believe we might have dropped in during the heat of a battle.”  Thor said above the noise.

“Really?  I hadn’t noticed.”  Loki said brushing dirt from the front of his clothes and turning his head back to the skies.

“There!” Thor yelled pulling Loki to his right.  An explosion of lights and sounds pierced the darkness and illuminating a clearing.  Thor took off at a run heading towards the battle.

“Come on Loki!” Thor called not stopping as he plunged ahead.

“Thor! Wait!”  Loki screamed after Thor’s retreating figure.

“Typical.  Run into a battle where he has no idea who is fighting, in the dark, no weapons, no…”  He was cut off by a blast of blue light that hit just above his left shoulder.  He spun on the spot trying to find the source.

“On the ground there! Stop!” a voice yelled down from above Loki’s head.

Looking up, Loki saw a small speeder hovering in the air above him.  More humming sounds getting closer to his location let him know it wasn’t the only one and he had no idea if this was a friend or foe.

“It’s the Prince!  Grab him now!” Another voice said just behind the first one.

Everything that happened next was a blur as Loki heard the metal sounds of the speeder above him collide with another.  The vibration of the crash knocked him to his knees once again and swearing he started to his feet only to feel someone grab him from behind and swing him onto the back of another speeder.

The speeder took off forcing Loki to grab onto the driver.

“What? How? Who are you?!”  Loki stammered.  He wrapped his arms around the waist of the driver desperately trying to hold on.

“Hang on! We aren’t out of the woods yet.”  The driver responded.  The speeder accelerated to a breakneck speed. Loki’s hair lashed his face, as he moved his head around the driver’s trying to see where they were headed.

A loud crash and a shuttering vibration beneath the speeder happened as they burst through the dense forest and into a clearing.  The sounds deafened his ears and made his head spin.  Trying not to pass out Loki’s stomach sank as he realized their speeder was hit and once again he found himself falling into darkness.

 

 

 

Thor sprinted towards the lights and sounds of battle.  Assuming Loki was behind him, he quickened his pace until he hit the open clearing to find its source.

Both horsemen and some sort of flying speeders populated the battle.  Blue and green lights pierced the sky lighting up the field from the speeders and from the ground.

Horsemen with long swords were locked in battle with other horsemen.

Speeders darted and fired blue lights at the ground.  Green lights from the ground rose to collide with the speeders.

From Thor’s vantage point it looked like chaos.  He had no idea who was an ally or enemy.

“Well, I don’t know how we are supposed to figure out which side we should fight on, do you Loki?”  Thor asked.

Silence.

“Loki?”

Thor turned and only then realized that his brother was not with him.

A low humming growing louder sounded behind him.

Thor spun around a fraction too late, a speeder was hurling directly his way.  Eyes wide with surprise he braced for impact when someone tackled him from the side shoving him out of harm’s way.

Coughing from the smoke of the burning speeder nearby, Thor heard the clash of metal on metal and then nothing.

Blinking, with tears in his eyes he focused long enough to see a talk figure approaching him, long sword in his hand.

Thor couldn’t believe his eyes.

“What the…How?  _Loki_?”


	4. Captured

Loki hit the ground hard. 

Disoriented from the fall it took him a few seconds for his vision to clear.  He started to push himself up but before he could think about getting to his feet he was surrounded by dark figures.  Bright lights shone all around them and the sudden change hurt his eyes causing him to squint as he held a hand over his eyes to shade his view.  Then he felt two pairs of hand grab his arms and pull him roughly to his feet.

After being in darkness since arriving to this place, Loki eyes fought to adjust and finally he saw the faces of its inhabitants. 

From their features they could have been Asgardian or Midgardian in comparison.  Most were tall and seemed muscular.  Military possibly.  This was not a ragtag group of rebels.  They were organized and uniform in both manor and dress.  Each wore identical black garments fitting tightly from top to bottom.  They looked like they were made of cloth and leather or some other animal hide with a dull smooth surface that seemed to mold to each warrior’s shape and movement.

Loki’s eyes had adjusted somewhat to the lighting.  Blinking, his attention fell on a group of five men standing a few hundred feet away in front of him.

One stood out from the others, he was taller, with the air of authority and seemed to be instructing the group.

His attention fell on Loki and he moved towards him.  As he drew closer Loki could see that his eyes were grey; they held no fear and were cold.  Unwavering, he held Loki’s gaze as he approached.  He never blinked until he stood in front of him only feet separating them.

“Well, well, well.  Who do we have here?” the stranger said looking Loki up and down his face twisting into an amused smirk.

“Captain, it is the Prince,  it is D’artan,” said a voice beside Loki, who he recognized as one of the soldiers who had pulled him to his feet.

“You fool, do you truly believe that?  Your eyes deceive you, this is not our esteemed Prince, although he does favor him.  No, he is not Wahualan, in fact I am not sure where our new friend is from,” the Captain said.

Tapping his index finger against his chin, he slowly circled Loki, looking him up and down taking in everything he could.

Loki remained silent staring straight ahead.  His thoughts raced with possible comments but he wanted to see if he could get the Captain to speak first.  Any sign any bit of information would help Loki determine just what kind of situation he was in, how bad it was and how he could get out of it in one piece.  Fast.

For once things went his way.

“So,” began the Captain.  “Tell us, who are you?”

Loki glanced up and began to speak when another voice cut through the dark.

“Oh, Captain Kaull, why bother with him when you and I have so much to chat about?”

The Captain eyes widened with surprise as he slowly turned to one side.  Standing behind him was a woman with long blonde hair.  She was clad in dark gray clothes similar to the warriors surrounding them; holding a long sword in her right hand.

From the sound of her voice, Loki realized she was the driver of the speeder he fell from.

Captain Kaull turned around completely facing the woman.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.  _Kala_.  I was wondering if we would have the pleasure of seeing each other before I returned to our master.  Here you are.   Come to collect your new pet?  DeVane will not be happy if you have replaced him with such a meager creature as this,”  Kaull’s eyes gleamed with malice his full attention now on the newcomer.

“DeVane is not my master, so what I do, where I go and who I choose to share my company with is not his concern.” Kala replied her eyes locked with Kaull.   She lowered her sword and pointed it at the Captain.

“Nor is it yours.”

Kaull stepped closer to Kala his voice unwavering.  “We will see about that when I return you to him.”

Kala laughed.  “You?!  Kaull your skills are impressive but not enough to best me and drag me back to DeVane.  You think too highly of yourself.”

Kaull’s smile did not waiver.  “Oh no dear Kala, it is _you_ who underestimate _me_.”  In two swift movements Kaull turned and lunged at Loki, burying a dagger into his side.  Grabbing Loki’s shoulder he dug the blade in deeper and ripped upward into his ribs.

Loki, stunned, barely had time to register what happened.  He pitched forward gasping for air, the entry point of the weapon burning his side.

Kala roared and then a _swish, swish, thump, thump_ echoed as two blades thrown from her hands sunk into Kaull’s back and shoulder.

Kaull pushed Loki away from him and Loki hit the ground on his back. 

Loki’s vision began to swim, his breathing coming fast.  He heard Kala’s voice as she stood above Kaull.

“Where is DeVane?” she said seizing Kaull by his shoulders and pulling him up.

Kaull laughed.  “Again you ask the wrong questions.  You should be asking me why your friend is dying.”

Kala’s gaze fell on Loki noticing his shallow breathing.

“What have you done Kaull?” she hissed.

“Poison.  The same poison DeVane tested on you.  Remember?  The many, many versions and variations he tried and…”

“He tried on me and all failed.” Kala cut in on him.  “The antidote…NOW.”  Her voice was calm but out of the corner of her eye she saw Loki was failing. Fast.

Kaull’s eyes bore into Kala’s “There is none,” he said, with a satisfied smirk.

And with that Loki’s eyes closed and he heard no more.

 


	5. D'artan

Thor was unsure if he was dreaming or hallucinating or what was happening.  The tall figure stood over him smiling, and reaching out his free hand, he helped Thor to his feet.

“Thor!? By the gods!  It’s been ages since we last saw each other!  Why are you here?  When did you get here?  Are you hurt?”  the stranger asked barely pausing to let Thor collect his thoughts let alone answer his questions.

Thor’s first thought was it wasn’t Loki. But the man that stood in front of him bore such a strong resemblance that it was uncanny.  His hair was lighter and a bit shorter than Loki’s and he had a goatee.  But the eyes, the face, even the smile was eerily similar to Loki.  At first, Thor could only stare in response before his voice finally found him.

“I….I’m sorry…do we know each other?” Thor stammered.

“Yes!  Yes my friend.  It has been a long, long time, and we were both much younger but yes,  I know you,” his smile never wavered as he held onto Thor’s arm and placed a steading hand on his shoulder to ensure that Thor didn’t fall.

“D’artan,  Prince of Wahual, second son of King Dehaan,”  he said introducing himself.  “We played together as children, not often but you and your brother, Loki wasn’t it?  You came here long ago on several visits with your parents.  Do you not remember?”  D’artan asked.

Thor looked D’artan up and down.  He _did_ seem familiar but Thor wasn’t sure if it was his resemblance to Loki or the fact that they may have met long ago. 

“I’m sorry I don’t.  I wasn’t even aware this world existed until a short time ago.  Loki and I were sent here by a wizard for assistance.”  Thor said.

“A wizard?  That is curious.  Loki is here as well?  Where is he?” D’artan asked.

“We were separated.  It was my fault, I assumed he was following close behind when we were running towards the battle,” Thor explained, guilt coloring his face.

“Hmm,” D’artan answered scratching his head in thought.  “Well we must find him of course.”

“I would be grateful of any assistance you could give me on that,” Thor said.  “As I don’t know how to navigate your land, especially in the dark.”

“Yes, it can be tricky to those that aren’t used to it,” D’artan said still smiling.  “I must say it is good to see you regardless of the circumstances.  However, I believe you might have noticed that we are in the middle of a battle?” 

“Yes, the charging horsemen and flying machines that intercepted us in the forest alerted us to that possibility,” Thor replied.  “Our timing is not always the best I’m afraid,”  Thor’s face fell, worry etched in his features.

D’artan placed a hand on Thor’s shoulder.  “We will look for him.   Just let me locate my men.  Before I found you we were pursuing a small group of rebels, I just need to see what has happened,”  D’artan said. 

Pressing the side of his head D’artan spoke into what Thor guessed was a small communication device.

“DeGaul, what is your location?  I see. How many?  No, no.  I am not far.  Hold where you are, I will meet you and we will assess the situation further.”

D’artan ended his conversation and looked at Thor.

“I have news but we must hurry,” D’artan said wiping his blade on his cloak and stepping past Thor.

“Why? What has happened?” Thor asked trying to keep the panic from his voice and following D’artan back towards the forest.

“The good news is my men might have found your brother,”  D’artan called over his shoulder.

“That is good news!” Thor said happily.

“Yes but I am afraid the bad news is that he may have been captured,” D’artan added which caused both men to break out in a full run headed back into the forest.

                                                                              ****

 

Thor’s mind was racing with questions…. _guilt_. 

Why didn’t they remember this place, D’artan, or anything about their previous visits?

How did Loki manage in the short time they were separated to be captured? 

Was he hurt?

 “ _I’ve failed to protect him from harm again_.” Thor thought as he ran trying to keep his emotions from exploding.  Above their heads the heavens opened up with a rumble of thunder and lightning lit up the sky.

Thor half smiled.  It was good to know that even in this foreign realm he could still effect the elements.

D’artan’s steps didn’t falter as he wove through the trees and seemed to find the smoothest path which helped Thor stay on his feet.  Ever so often he glanced back to make sure Thor was still there.

Dim lights let Thor know that at last they were drawing close to the edge of the forest.  Thor noticed that there was a group of men gathered; one broke away and walked to meet them.

D’artan slowed to a fast walk as the man approached him and Thor.

“Your Highness!” the man bowed quickly.

“DeGaul, what is the situation?  How many?”  D’artan asked.

“We count at least 14 plus the prisoner.  They are just across the field” DeGaul answered pointing beyond them where Thor could just make out another set of lights and movement.  They were too far away to see the figures.

   
“My brother?  Can you tell if he has been harmed? “Thor asked.

“My apologies,”  D’artan said before DeGaul could answer.

“Thor this is the leader of my men, DeGaul.  DeGaul, I’m not sure if you remember but this is Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard,”  D’artan said introducing each man.

“He and his brother, Prince Loki, who we believe the prisoner is, used to visit Wahual when we were younger.”

“Yes of course.  I remember the Princes from Asgard.  Welcome Your Highness,” DeGaul bowed to Thor.  “We are not sure if he has been harmed or not.”

“Do we have all of our men accounted for? “ D’artan asked.

“All but one your Highness,” DeGaul said.

“Kala, D’artan said.

“Yes, your Highness, she has yet to be located,”  DeGaul confirmed.

“Well that is more than likely her plan.  After all there is no love lost between her and Kaull.  She will be close by and watching; waiting to act when the moment presents itself,”  D’artan replied.  His voice held only a slight trace of worry.

“Who is Kala?” Thor asked.

“You don’t remember?  No, I suppose if you don’t remember Wahual or myself that would make sense.  Kala grew up with my brother, Prince DeVane and I.  She previously fought for him and Kaull with these rebels.  She fights with us now,”  D’artan explained.

“Ah.  Warring brothers.  It seems a common thread regardless of what realm I find myself in,” Thor said sadly.

“Family is complicated,” D’artan sighed heavily.  “Although DeVane has gone down a path of no return I am afraid.  He will not be content until we all bow at feet,” D’artan cleared his throat before continuing. 

“Speaking of DeVane is there still no sign of him DeGaul?”  D’artan asked.

“No, Your Highness as far as we can tell it is Kaull that leads this group, albeit for your brother,”  DeGaul said.

“Yes there is no doubt my brother is behind this raid,” D’artan’s voice faded as he looked off in the distance towards the rebels.  “Well, regardless, we need to figure out what they are up to and get Prince Loki back,”  D’artan finished.

“If you remember us then surely your brother DeVane and his men will remember Loki?”  Thor said.

“DeVane would remember him, but I am not sure of his men.  And it might be to our advantage that they don’t know who they have as a prisoner.  My brother chooses his followers based on brute strength, viciousness and the ability to follow orders without asking questions.  Kaull is the exception, he is one of DeVane’s inner circle and can be quite clever and brutal,” D’artan confessed.

His words did not comfort Thor only heightened his worry for Loki’s safety.

“We need a plan then,” Thor said.

As D’artan and Thor discussed possible ideas another young man came up to DeGaul.  DeGaul pulled him aside and after a few exchanges he nodded and then dismissed him.

“Your Highnesses,” DeGaul said coming back to D’artan and Thor,  “We have eyes on Kala.”

“Where is she?” D’artan asked.

“She has just dropped in on Kaull and his soldiers,” DeGaul said.

“Oh the gods help us…Well so much for a plan.  Get everyone ready DeGaul,” D’artan ordered.

DeGaul bowed and turned to leave to follow his orders.

“We must hurry Thor,” D’artan said,  “Kala is not the best of diplomats, especially when it comes to DeVane and his men.”

“That is worrying.  My brother can be an excellent diplomat.  However, his silver tongue does not always have the affect he desires,” Thor replied quickening his pace beside D’artan.

“Well that could prove to be a possibly explosive combination then,” D’artan called back over his shoulder.

“You have no idea,”  Thor said in agreement.

Thor and D’artan broke out in a run and only stopped when they were a few hundred yards from the rebel soldiers.

Thor held his breath still trying to adjust his eyes to the lighting and straining to see if he could locate Loki.  Then he saw him.

“There!  It _is_ Loki!”  Thor whispered loudly to D’artan and pointed to the group of men just in front of another figure that Thor couldn’t quite make out.

“And there is Kala,”  D’artan replied.  “Stay ready my friend.  We move as soon as …”

But D’artan was cut off as Thor yelled when he saw Loki fall to the ground.

Thor wasted no time and took off in Loki’s direction,  D’artan close on his heels.


	6. Chaos and Magic

_Loki could feel the wind as it blew his hair across his face, the sun shone brightly and he basked in its warmth._

_Where was he?  He opened his eyes slowly and raised a hand to shield them from the sun._

_Propping himself up with his elbows Loki looked around._

_He was on Asgard, in his Mother’s gardens._

_Even though he knew this was a dream something familiar tickled at the back of his mind._

_Why here?  Why now?  Before he could figure out the whys he heard laughter coming from the entrance to gardens._

_Turning to his right he saw_ _a younger Thor running towards him. Even from here Loki could see the excitement coursing through his brother._

_“Loki!  Loki!  There you are!"  breathing hard Thor stopped in front of him.  His face was shining with sweat and he was smiling from ear to ear._

_Loki tried to contain his annoyance at Thor interrupting his peaceful solitude._

_“By the Norns Thor what is all the excitement for?”  Loki asked stifling a yawn._

_“Come, you must help me Brother!”  Thor reached down and dragged Loki to his feet._

_“Alright, ALRIGHT!  Calm down Thor! ” Loki protested irritably, (although secretly he was pleased his brother wanted his help)._

_“Tell me what is it you require my help with?"_

_“I have agreed to a game of magic!”  Thor exclaimed._

_“Well that is unfortunate as you don’t have any magic in which to play,” Loki retorted._

_“How will you win this game?”_

_“As I said I need your help!" Thor said his voice growing more impatient._

_"But won't that be cheating then?  It's my magic not yours,"  Loki asked innocently._

_"No!  It will not be cheating.  I am allowed to find help with my magical quest.  You are the best when it comes to magic so you must help!."_

_Thor waited for a response, when Loki merely stared at him he tried again._

_“You must help or Asgard will go down in disgrace!”  Thor finished dramatically._

_“Oh if Asgard is in peril we must assuredly defend her!”  Loki said with more than a trace of sarcasm._

_Thor's face fell for a second before he responded._

_"Do not jest Brother. This is a matter of honor! For Asgard!"  Thor yelled._

_Loki could barely contain his scorn. “Fantastic.  You still haven't told me what you would have me do and really Thor did you think that speech would work? The ridiculous---“_

_More voices coming from the gardens's entrance interrupted Loki.  He turned to see who it was but before they appeared Thor had seized Loki's arm._

_“Loki they are coming!  Hurry!”  Thor pulled him along deeper into the interior of their Mother’s gardens; Loki protesting the entire time._

_Then.  Darkness._

_“Thor!  Wait! Thor!!  What is happening?"_

_"Loki!  Can you hear me?  Loki!! ………"_

**"LOKI!"**

Loki startled awake, his eyes straining to focus, when they did there was Thor looking down at him.

All around them was chaos.  Loki heard shouting and the clash of metal against metal.

“Thor!" called an unfamiliar voice over Thor’s shoulder.

“Loki. Brother.  Can you speak?” Thor cradled him in his arms and pulled him closer, concern etched on his face.

Loki opened his mouth to answer but couldn’t.  He met Thor’s gaze and gasped, coughing as his body began convulsing.

“DeGaul!  Something's wrong!"  Thor yelled.

Loki’s vision swam and he was only dimly aware of the conversation taking place around him.

DeGaul appeared at Thor’s side. 

“Hang on Thor.  Hold him still.” DeGaul said and kneeling down he began to check Loki’s body.  Moving his hands along his legs and then up Loki’s body he stopped when he reached his left side.

Drawing his hand back DeGaul looked down and his face went pale as he held up his hand for Thor to see.

Blood.

“No!  Loki!”  Thor cried.   

“Look Thor, it’s not just his blood.”  DeGaul said extending his hand closer for Thor to see.

He was right.  While there was blood, there was also something else mixing with the blood.  It was black and it was _moving._

DeGaul ripped off a piece of his cloak, wiped the black liquid from his hand on it and threw it to the ground.

The black liquid continued to move and it was moving back towards Loki.  

Thor and DeGaul’s eyes met each other in horror. 

 

                                                                                    ****

Kaull wove carefully through the forest away from the battle.  He smiled and silently congratulated himself.  

The distraction of D’artan and his men arriving just after he embedded the prisoner with his poison dagger had worked to his advantage.

He managed to slip away back through the forest and now he focused on finding the portal that would take him back to DeVane.

He knew his master would be very pleased with the progress he had made on Wahual.

Making his way quickly he turned as a loud _snap_ sounded to his left side.

“Going somewhere Kaull?  I didn’t think we were finished with our chat,” said Kala.

“Oh I think you will find I'm quite content with our previous conversation Kala,” Kaull replied.  "Nothing more to discuss I'm afraid"  his hand reached for his sword.

“Now if you will excuse me,” Kaull said with a mock bow; slowly backing away, never taking his eyes from her.

“DeVane's most trusted General running from a battle?  I always told him you were an opportunistic coward,” Kala taunted.

“You understand nothing of tactics Kala.  You never did.  You only raged destruction where DeVane pointed you.  A tool.  A weapon.  Nothing more than that.  Me? Coward?  At least I can think on my own and I manage to improvise splendidly when an opportunity arises.  Unlike you I'm not merely a puppet whose strings need pulling,”  Kaull replied a cruel smile stretched across his face.

“Now! Now! Kaull! You take too much credit," said a voice behind them.

D’artan emerged from the forest a few feet away, his own sword pointing at Kaull.

“Your Highness," Kaull bowed again.  "Delighted you could join us.  I am truly flattered to know that you consider me such a threat,”  he said smugly.

“Your penchant for chaos in the name of my brother is unacceptable.  I mean to deal with your treasonous acts myself,”  D’artan said never breaking eye contact with Kaull.

"Treasonous acts?  I merely took care of an intruder to Wahual's kingdom.  At the very least you should be thanking me for doing this service for you," Kaull replied.

"And before that what were you and your men up to?  D'artan asked.  "I can't imagine it was anything so altruistic, especially where my brother is concerned."

Kaull smiled.  "If I told you it would simply ruin the surprise.  Your brother would not want that; you know yourself how he adores surprises."  

D'artan, unperturbed pressed on, circling Kaull now, eyes still boring into him.

 "As for your prisoner he is no intruder.  He is Prince Loki of Asgard.  He and his brother Thor are guests of Wahual," said D'artan.

"Oh yes I thought he looked familiar.  Ah, no matter.  What is done is done.  The poison will kill him soon enough if it hasn't already; his brother?  Well, I am sure DeVane is more than a match for him,"  Kaull said venom dripping from his lips.

Kala and D'artan exchanges looks.  Kala was shaking with fury but D'artan managed to keep his voice calm when he spoke next.

"You will answer to my father for this and whatever else you have done here this day.  Kala.  You are needed elsewhere," D'artan said.

“But Your Highness….” Kala began.

“That was not a request, Kala.  GO.  I am more than a capable of dealing with Kaull,”  D’artan said firmly.

Kala bowed and left.

“So Kaull…..” D’artan said, raising his sword in invitation,  “Shall we?”

                                                                                    ****

 

Kala raced through the forest back towards the battle.

Everything in her rebelled against leaving D’artan alone to fight.

But a command from him wasn't something she could question.  

It didn't mean she had to like it.

_Thor and Loki were here on Wahual.  How long had it been?_

She thought she had recognized Loki when she pulled him onto her speeder in the forest.  And again when Kaull held him as a prisoner.  

She should have realized that Kaull knew exactly who Loki was.  Her gut told her that the poison was all part of the original plan; but who was the original target?  Surely DeVane did not know that Thor and Loki were here.  There had to be something she was missing.

Pushing these thoughts to the side she cursed herself for not helping Loki before pursuing Kaull; if she had she would be fighting beside D'artan now.

Emerging from the forest she scanned the clearing trying to pinpoint where Loki fell.

The battlefield was teaming with D'artan's men, on horseback and on speeders.

A small group of prisoners were being corralled; she saw a few soldiers lying motionless.  None of them resembled Loki.

She started to make her way to the middle of the clearing when a voice caused her to stop.

“Kala!”

Kala turned to her left to see DeGaul standing a few hundred feet away.  Near him a figure was bent over holding someone at the edge of the grassy field.

“DeGaul!  Have you seen…” She broke off as she approached DeGaul and the other figures.

“Thor?  You’re here! …Oh gods you found him,“  Kala stopped when she recognized Loki was the one in Thor’s arms.

“He’s..he’s struggling to breathe….I don’t know.. I don’t know what to do to help him!”  Thor’s voice shook and he held Loki tighter.

"His wound has been poisoned.  The poison targets its victim specifically,"  Kala said.  

“We removed a small trace from his side.  I placed it here,"  DeGaul said pointing to torn piece of his cloak which still contained the liquid. 

Kala bent down, examining the black thread closely.

"It was moving earlier but has stopped.  It seemed to be trying to make its way back to Loki,”  DeGaul whispered to her.  

Kala removed her sword and pointed the tip at the black thread.

"Veni Foras."  The thread twitched and then inched onto the sword.

DeGaul gasped.

Kala raised the sword and held it level so that she could see the black thread up close.

"Sile." she commanded.  The thread stilled on her blade.

“It looks similar to the poison DeVane was perfecting when I was still with him.  It's primary purpose is to kill its targeted victm, slowly and painfully,"  Kala said her voice trailing off.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she moved forward and knelt down beside Thor and touched his arm.

Thor jumped, startled and looked up at her; his eyes were filled with tears.

“Thor, lay him down and step back,”  Kala said.

Thor looked at her questioningly and swallowed.

“Please Thor,  I can help him.  But I won’t put you in danger too,”  Kala said.

Thor blinked and then nodded.  He laid Loki down carefully and stepped back standing beside DeGaul.

Kala took her sword and laid it beside her and then turned to Loki; gently moving his arm away from his side.  She held her hand over Loki’s wound.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.  She opened her eyes and then spoke.

“Et egressus foras exire de corpore veniunt.”

Nothing happened.

DeGaul and Thor exchanged looks. 

“What is she doing?”  Thor whispered to DeGaul.

DeGaul shook his head in response.

Kala cleared her throat and spoke louder.

“ **Et egressus foras exire de corpore veniunt**.”

Loki’s eyes flew open and his body jerked.  Turning his head towards Kala he looked into her eyes.

Kala met his gaze briefly and then turned back to his side and raised both hands over his wound.  She repeated the spell more forcibly.

“ **Et egressus foras exire de corpore veniunt!”**

 Loki began violently convulsing and Thor started forward, DeGaul grabbed his arm and held him back with a look.

Kala’s hair began to shimmer.  The blonde locks mingled with tiny multicolored lights that streaked down from the top of her head to the tips of her hair.  Her hands did not shake and she held her position over Loki.

Loki’s skin showed traces of black lines in his neck and face, all racing furiously through his body.

“The black poison is moving in his veins!” DeGaul gasped.

“What is she doing…Where is it going?” Thor asked.

Their answer came as a tiny black thread appeared from Loki’s side and stretched upward to meet Kala’s hands.

More threads joined the first and then wove into each other snaking upwards out of Loki’s body.

“She is pulling the poison out of him,” DeGaul said in awe.

When the last thread left Loki’s body he jerked upward one final time and then fell back.  A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he was still.

Thor ran to him and cradled him once again in his arms.  He laid his head on Loki's chest.

“He’s breathing and I can hear his heart beating!” Thor said with relief.

"Oh thank the gods," DeGaul said.

Backing away from Thor and Loki, Kala held the black swirling threads in midair.  She moved them over her sword. 

"Animata quam iungere." the lone black thread jumped off of the sword and joined its brothers.

 "Quae est lux,"  Kala whispered.  A purple ring of light appeared in the air and surrounded the threads.  She backed away slowly, using her hands she concentrated on the purple ring, which began molding and shaping the threads inside of it.  

The poisoned threads became tightly woven into a single thick strand.  Kala held it steady; the purple circle encasing it grew brighter and thicker; shimmering and swirling in the darkness.

Beads of sweat were on her forehead now and after a few moments a sigh escaped her lips.

“Kala.  What are you going to do with it?”  DeGaul asked approaching her cautiously.

“I can’t simply throw it away or blast it into a million pieces.  It’s a living thing.  It’s strong and it’s dangerous.   It has to be housed in something that can keep it from getting out and finding its way back to its original host,” Kala said her eyes never leaving the circle holding the strand.

“How did DeVane contain it before?” DeGaul asked.

“Each version of the poison he crafted was made specifically for that person.  He placed it into them and once inside it would attack until either it won or was contained,” Kala said.

Thor stood up and stared at Kala before finally saying what both he and DeGaul were thinking.

“He experimented on people?  How many were able to contain the poison?” Thor asked.

“Only one.  Me,”  Kala said simply.

She met Thor’s eyes steadily; then dropped her gaze to where Loki lay before turning back to the black strand floating above them.

“That’s the only thing for it then,” she said quietly.

Thor looked at her and then DeGaul.  Both men came to the same conclusion almost immediately.

“No. NO Kala!  You can’t house this evil!” DeGaul said horrified.

"I can.  I’ve done it before.  The most it should do is make me violently sick for a few days,” her voice held firm and her mouth set in a tight line of determination.

“Please Kala, DeGaul is right.  This is not something you should have to do to yourself.  There must be another way,” Thor said gently.

“No Thor.  There isn’t.  I can’t hold it like this much longer it needs to go somewhere and I am the best option.”

Thor started to object again but Kala cut him off.

“I didn’t pull it out of your brother to watch it go back into him again and kill him.  It will do that if I let it go.  He was the poison’s first target, it has flowed through his veins and it will not be satisfied until it has him.  I am the best alternative.  I can contain it and it will never hurt Loki again,” she finished.

“She is right Thor.  I can feel the magic around it.  It won’t stop until it kills me.”

They all turned at the sound of Loki’s voice.  He had propped himself up with one arm, pressing a hand to his injured side.

“Loki!” Thor exclaimed and rushed back to his brother, pulling him to his feet and wrapping him in a hug.

“Ouch! Thor!  I am still injured and very much need to breathe!” Loki said scowling.

Yes, Brother of course.  I am sorry.  I’m just so relieved you are ok.” Thor said sheepishly and he let go of Loki and stood back.

“OK might be a stretch but at least I am alive.  For now,” Loki said, his gaze flicked to Kala and then to the swirling circle.

“Right.  If you all would back away from me I would like to get this over with before my arms collapse,” Kala said.

Thor, Loki and DeGaul retreated slowly; their eyes fixed on Kala.

Kala took a deep breath and pulled the black strand towards her until it was level with her eyes.  Then dropping her hands the purple circle containing the strand vanished.

"Intra in domum tuam novum," she said.

The strand hovered for a moment and everyone held their breath.

Then it drew back and slammed into Kala’s face.


	7. Dehaan

D’artan, Prince of Wahual wasn’t a fighter.  Being second in line to the throne (until recently) this hadn’t been an issue.  His natural skills were more of a diplomatic nature; which his father encouraged.  He possessed magic (not nearly as much as his father or older brother) but he was not as practiced or as talented as he could be.  He preferred using his words and his mind rather than trying to manipulate others by magic.

His older brother, DeVane had been blessed with both fighting and magic.  Older brother, only by minutes.  They were twins but couldn’t have been more different.

Things had changed drastically over the last few years. His brother, turned against his father and a violent conflict had ensued.  His brother’s rebellion now meant that he was the next in line to the throne.  Which also meant that D’artan was forced to fight more often than he would like.

All of these thoughts flashed through his mind as he and Kaull fought.  As he began to tire quickly it occurred to him that he might have underestimated Kaull.

 “Your brother would be impressed Your Highness,”  Kaull said breaking into D’artan’s thoughts as they circled each other.  Both men were breathing hard.

“Your prowess at combat has improved.”

“I thank you for the compliment Kaull.  Now if you would be so kind as to surrender we can end this and I can bring you before my father to answer for your crimes,”   D’artan said.

“Oh I think not!” laughed Kaull.  “Unfortunately, I will have to take my leave of you now.”

“Why? We are just getting started.  Surely my brother can wait a bit longer,”  D’artan said between breaths.

“I’m afraid time is of the essence in this case.  You will excuse me,”  Kaull answered.

He started to back away from D’artan but before he got any further a thick band of lights appeared behind them.  A tall, regal figure dressed in black and gold stepped forward; a long blue lighted sword held in his right hand.  His eyes, gray and stern fixed themselves immediately on Kaull.  When he spoke the earth beneath them seemed to vibrate with his words.

“My eldest son will have to live with disappointment again I am afraid,” he said.

“King Dehaan!” Kaull said recovering from his initial shock in seconds.  He gave a low bow and adjusted himself so that the king and D’artan remained in front of him, keeping the forest at his back.

“Surrender your weapon Kaull.  You and I will discuss why DeVane has sent you; no doubt to sow discord and to terrorize my people,” Dehaan said.

“Prince DeVane only seeks to rule where his birthright dictates Your Majesty,”  Kaull said smoothly.

“I am not dead yet Kaull and I have no intentions of stepping down just because my son feels it is past time for him to rule Wahual instead of me,” Dehaan replied.

Kaull merely smirked at this and slowly began backing deeper into the forest.  “I do apologize your Majesty but I am late for a previous engagement and I cannot….”

 _“Fabere,_ “ D’artan spoke as he drew level to the king’s right side; his hand extended towards Kaull.

Kaull merely blinked.  Then a mirthless laugh escaped his lips and his cruel smile was once again back in place.

“Was that supposed to hold me in my place?  Tsk. Tsk.  My Prince your magic is sorely lacking,”   Kaull said scornfully.   “Or maybe it’s because I wasn’t fool enough to come here without my own magical protection,”  Kaull said.

He reached under his shirt, producing a cylindrical charm on a long chain for them to see.  Before either D’artan or his father could stop him, he turned it quickly, a portal opening just behind him.

“Farewell.  I shall tell his Highness DeVane that you both asked after him.  I’m sure we will all see each other very soon,” Kaull said.

And stepping through the portal he vanished.

D’artan swore loudly.  Dehaan turned to face his son.

He looked D’artan up and down, obviously scanning for any injury before he spoke.

“Where are your men and why did you engage Kaull alone?” he asked sternly.

“My men are rounding up Kaull’s soldiers.  I have no doubt they have them contained.  I chose to fight Kaull on my own.  Help was needed elsewhere,”  D’artan said.

“You are the Crown Prince of this Realm and you should be protected at all costs.  Never fight on your own again, no matter what the circumstances,” Dehaan said.

“Father, I am no longer a child and I am able to fight.  We had visitors drop in during the battle unexpectedly and one of them was captured by Kaull and his men,”  D’artan replied.

Dehaan raised his eyebrow at this “Visitors?  Who?”

“Prince Thor and Prince Loki of Asgard,” D’artan said.

Dehaan’s face darkened and his voice betrayed his anger when he next spoke.   
  
“Take me to them.  NOW.”

                                                               ****

 

 

Kala staggered backwards and fell to her knees.  Thor started to go towards her until she raised her hand up.

“STOP.  Don’t come near me,” Kala said. 

Thor stopped feet in front of her and within minutes she pitched forward, on all fours and vomited into the grass.

“Well, she did say it would make her violently sick,” Loki offered dryly.

Thor shot him a withering look and then turned back to Kala.  He slowly moved closer and knelt down beside her, carefully placing his hand on her back.

“Is there anything we can do?” he asked quietly.

Kala coughed but kept her head down.

“You can back away from her immediately Thor,” said an unfamiliar voice from behind him.

Thor turned and looked up; Loki and DeGaul also spun around.

“Your Majesty! Thank the gods!” said DeGaul.

Behind them stood Dehaan with D’artan close by his side.

Dehaan swept by DeGaul and Loki without a word.  He reached Thor quickly, but before Thor could react Dehaan grabbed the back of Kala’s shirt hauling her to her feet.

“Father please!” D’artan stepped hurriedly around Thor but was stopped suddenly from reaching his father.

Dehaan had raised his free hand creating a barrier between them.

“Be silent my son.  You know the consequences as does Kala for leaving your side.  Now she must answer to me,” Dehaan said firmly.

“But Your Majesty she”….Thor began, his voice trailed off as Dehaan with Kala vanished from their sight.

 


	8. Catching Up

Thor stood blinking at the spot where moments ago Dehaan and Kala had been.

“What just happened? Who was that and where did they go?” asked Thor spinning to face D’artan.

“That is King Dehaan,  My father,”  D’artan said.  He looked at Thor, his eyes betraying his sadness.

“Your father is capable of teleporting?” asked Loki.

“Among other things, yes.  My father is also a skilled fighter, mage and can teleport anywhere within Wahual that he chooses,” D’artan answered.

D’artan turned from Loki and Thor and addressed DeGaul.

“DeGaul, our men, please see that everyone is accounted for and let me know if there are any causalities.” 

DeGaul bowed and left them.

Thor, still trying to understand what happened grabbed D’artan’s arm.  “Where did they go?  Your father seemed angry?”  Thor questioned.

D’artan sighed and looked down.  “I do not know where they went.  I only know that he intends to deal with the fact that Kala left my side in battle.”

“But she saved my brother!”  Thor protested.  “If I or Loki need to give an account of that take us to them!”

 “Thor is right, I would gladly vouch for her,” Loki volunteered.

“I will do no good I’m afraid,” D’artan said sadly.

“Why?” Both Thor and Loki asked.

D’artan looked at them both but hesitated to speak.

“D’artan, is it?”  Loki asked.  “Perhaps you should explain to my brother and I what is going on.”

D’artan met Loki’s gaze, nodded, cleared his throat and began.

“Kala was previously with my brother, DeVane.  She loved him and followed him when he left to form his own following against my father’s rule.  Kala is a skilled warrior and master sorceress.  My brother DeVane is also gifted with magic and learned from my father’s knee at an early age about combat.  They were virtually unstoppable together,”  D’artan said.

“I’m guessing something happened to change that since she fights with you now,”  Thor prompted.

“Yes, my brother is a skillful manipulator.  He never truly loved Kala, he only loved what power he could attain through her.  When she came to realize this she tried to leave him,”  D’artan said.

“I can’t imagine your brother was happy about this change of heart from her,” Loki said.

“No, he was not.  He held her prisoner and tortured her for I know not how long. Once she did escape him she came back to us and surrendered herself to my father.  She was prepared to die for the deaths she had caused while with DeVane,”  D’artan said.

He paused and looked down.  Thor and Loki exchanged glances but remained silent.

“My father was more than happy to avenge our peoples’ death with hers, but I stepped in, I stopped him.  I begged for her life,”  D’artan explained.

“What happened?”  Thor asked.

“My father relented, finally, but not without something in return.  He wanted to insure that Kala would never betray us and return to DeVane.  So she was bound, by my father to our family line, by blood,”  D’artan answered.

“She is sworn to protect you or die,”  Thor said quietly.

“Yes,”  D’artan confirmed.

No one spoke for several minutes as D’artan’s words begin to sink in.  When he spoke again his eyes were moist and his voice shook slightly.

“I knew the poison would kill you, Loki.  I knew Kala had resisted it previously when she was with DeVane.  I only did what I thought was best; but in sending her away I knew if my father found out he would punish her; regardless if I ordered it or not.  I only had a small hope that he wouldn’t find out.  I should've known better.  After all this time.  My father seems to always know…..” D’artan’s voice trailed off.

Thor didn’t acknowledge him; staring out into the forest; he was lost in thought. Loki too, seemed unable to form a response; his gaze fixed on the ground.  Finally Thor spoke after a few moments.

“Loki, is there no way you could trace Dehaan’s magic?”  Thor asked looking at his brother.

“No, Brother, since I don’t remember this place I have no reference for locations.  And even if I did it’s likely he would have cloaked himself and her so that he would not be interrupted,” Loki answered meeting his gaze.

Thor looked at D’artan who nodded his head, confirming Loki’s theory.

“My father is very skilled at cloaking.  We will not find either of them; believe me.  I have tried many times,”  D’artan said.

Both Loki and Thor remained motionless.  Neither knew what to say to comfort D’artan or to offer further suggestions to make things better.

Clearing his throat D’artan attempted to steer their conversation in another direction.

 “At least both of you are in one piece.  And after all this time I am glad to see you,”  D’artan said. 

He looked at both brothers and managed a weak smile.

“I don’t understand why we don’t remember you or this place?” Thor asked.

“Yes, even if we were very young when we came here we should have some memories of you,” Loki mused.

“I agree.  I would speak to my father about this or….hmm.  Maybe not,”  D’artan said thoughtfully.

“Why not?  Do you think he would not tell you if he knew?”  Thor asked.

“Father has many secrets and after my brother betrayed us he closed off Wahual.  He refuses to even call upon help from others we used to call friends for anything we may need,”  D’artan said.

“It may serve us better to find an unbiased source who knows our history and keeps accurate records.  I may know of someone, although it might be difficult to reach them.”

Loki stood silently, his eyes studying D’artan before he spoke. 

“You think your father might not give us the full truth I take it?”  Loki asked.

“Among other things, yes.  My father, he is devoted to protecting our people.  He is a good king, but sometimes he chooses to withhold things if he thinks that not knowing might protect them.  Even if it happens to be his own son,”  D’artan confirmed.

“Never a wise course.  Even if it might be done for the right reasons,”  Thor said.

“Our father concealed truths from us, when they finally came out the fallout cost us our home, along with other things.” 

D’artan sighed heavily at Thor’s words.

“Family is complicated,” they both said together.

D’artan put one hand on Thor’s shoulder and the other on Loki’s.

“We will find out regardless,”  D’artan promised.

“That might have to wait a bit I’m afraid as we have been sent here on a more urgent matter,”  Thor said.

“Oh yes.  I nearly forgot.  So my friends, who don’t seem to remember me, what brings you back to Wahual?” D’artan asked.

“A wizard from Midgard deceived us into coming here to look for an ally and an Infinity Stone to reverse the events of the Mad Titan who wiped out half of all living things,”  Loki answered.

D’artan burst out laughing, then broke off suddenly when he when he met Loki’s gaze.

“Oh.  You’re serious...” he said.

“Loki!  You are too harsh on our wizard friend.  I am sure Strange was as helpful as he could be and didn’t just dump us here,” Thor protested.

“Friend?  Really Thor?  Are you seriously suggesting that he didn’t know we were here in our youth?  How many other details did he withhold from us that might have been helpful?”  Loki asked scathingly.

“You are merely upset that you were tricked by him into being shoved into a portal again,” Thor replied.

“Yes.  Admittedly, he also lacks in manners as well as providing details that are helpful,” Loki shot back.

  
“My friends, if I may,” D’artan interrupted.  “I am sure whatever reasons you are here we will be more than happy to assist you with.  I have a few questions though.”

“And they are?” Loki asked.

“To begin with, what is an Infinity Stone?”


	9. Storytelling

D’artan, Thor and Loki made their way back to the capital of Wahual.

They travelled on horseback so that they could talk as they rode; D’artan and Thor provided most of the conversation.  Thor explaining what had happened so far.  D’artan listening for the most part but asking questions as the story progressed.

Loki stayed quiet.  His eyes remained fixed ahead.  His mind however was a barrage of thoughts.  Question after question popping up; his own internal commentary serving as his conversation partner. 

Thor tried several times to draw Loki into the conversation with D’artan.

 “Loki can explain the origin of the stones better than I perhaps.  He welded two of them in the past.  Isn’t that right Loki?”  Thor’s voice broke into Loki’s thoughts again.

“Hmm.  Oh, sorry Brother.  What was that about the stones?” Loki asked.

D’artan smiled and laughed. 

“I do believe our conversation is boring your brother, Thor.  Loki has not stopped taking in Wahual’s many wonders since we left the forest clearing,”  D’artan said brightly.

Loki stared at him.  D’artan was so very _pleasant._   Nothing seemed to put him off.  He was also quite observant; the combination was more than a little irritating to Loki.

Sighing heavily Loki humored them both by replying.

“Since our information about your world was decidedly lacking before we arrived I would like to make sure I don’t miss anything.  It isn’t wise to enter a realm knowing little to nothing about it.  Yet here we are,”  Loki answered spreading his arm in a wide circle.  He made a point not to look at either D’artan or Thor when he spoke.

“Still nothing familiar about Wahual for either of you?” D’artan asked looking at Loki and then turning to Thor.

 “I keep trying to remember; the longer I am here it’s like there is something that seems to lurk at the back of my mind; but when I reach for it, it disappears,” Thor said.  His face screwed up in concentration as he spoke, his hand scratching vigorously at the back of his head as if he was trying to force memories out.

“Perhaps we should be asking you what you remember of us,”  Loki said.

D’artan looked thoughtful and then frowned.

“I remember you visited with your parents on a few occasions,”  D’artan said.

“Yes.  And?” Loki prompted.

D’artan hesitated and then spoke.  “Well, now that you ask, I don’t remember any details either.  Hmm…..” his voice trailed off and he looked as if he was also trying very hard to remember something that wouldn’t let him; as a result he could offer no further answers.

“Interesting,”  Loki said darkly.

‘Yes,”  D’artan said a puzzled look still on his face. 

The trio rode on in silence for a few minutes before Thor continued to list the various stones and the times he and Loki encountered them; D’artan listening attentively.  Loki remained silent.

 “Loki and I both have seen three stones and what they are capable of.  Well, two were actually stones, one was more of a liquid,”  Thor continued.

“A liquid?  How is that possible?  Isn’t that more dangerous?”  D’artan asked.

“They all have the potential to be dangerous especially if they fall into the wrong hands,”  Thor confirmed.

“Which they have,” Loki said breaking into their conversation briefly once more, still never looking at either Thor or D’artan, and then going back into his own thoughts after he spoke.

Loki was growing impatient.  He wanted to find this Infinity Stone.  What could it do?  How did it manifest its power?  How did it react to the others?  Did someone here already wield the stone?  How much time did they have to find it?

Time.  Strange mentioned that he had no idea how time passed here; Loki grimaced to himself at the thought of the wizard.  He still believed that Strange withheld information from them about Wahual.  Why?  Yet another question that Loki mentally added to his list.

Humming to himself his mind wandered into other areas.

_The poison._

He wanted to know more about this poison Kala drew out of him that had coursed through his veins.  It tried to devour him.  It _knew_ him.  It had been made _for him_. 

How was that possible?  More importantly who else knew he was here on Wahual?  Why was he a target?

 _Kala_.

Loki had many questions concerning her.  When she pulled the poison out of him he felt something had awakened; a connection.  Oddly, Loki felt this connection was already there; waiting for something to uncover it.  Just how was that possible?   

 “ _She is capable of powerful magic.  Maybe our magics sensed each other and that is the link?  Did she feel the connection too?”_ Loki thought to himself.   

All he knew for certain was that he wanted to find her.  Even if their connection was shared/similar magical abilities it wasn’t helping him sense where she was now.  Dehaan had made sure that they were well cloaked.

 _“The king has powerful seidr as well,”_ Loki mused, he felt that when he was in his presence before teleporting away with Kala.

The longer they rode the more Loki extended his own seidr; carefully and quietly testing the waters.  The closer they drew to the capital the more he felt layers upon layers of magic.  Some resting content to be the architects without interfering with the normal flow of life.  Some lurked just waiting for a skilled mage to use it; those pieces were the ones that called to Loki the loudest.  They were the ones that were the most dangerous, the most addictive.  They offered power, they offered whatever the one searching for it most desired.  They were the ones that would be the hardest to resist.

Loki steeled himself; his mouth set in a determined line.  There was a time he would have welcomed such unlimited magic, such power, it still tempted him but things were different.  _He_ was different.

For the first time in their lives, Loki felt that he and Thor were finally on equal footing.

Thor had practically begged Loki to come with him on this quest.  He trusted him with the lives that were at stake.  

 _“Thor trusts me again.  He is depending on me...as brother.  No….even more than that.  As a friend.  As an equal,”_ Loki thought.

Loki hadn’t realized how much he wanted this bond.  How much he _needed_ it.  They were all the family each of them had left.  Loki would be damned if anyone or anything would destroy that now; refusing to let temptation for power separate them again. 

They must succeed. 

All of these thoughts swirled in Loki’s mind and one thing he felt more certain of the longer he dwelled on them.  It was all connected; it had to be.  They only needed to find just how all of the pieces fit together.

He was content to wait for the moment, extending his magic cautiously. 

Listening.

Searching.

Searching for information.

Searching for the connections.

Searching for _her_.

                                                            ****

The capital city of Wahual reminded Thor and Loki of Asgard, with less gold.  The streets were virtually deserted at this time of the night.  Shops of various sizes lined the streets, no lights or signs of life stirring behind their closed doors.  The only sounds were the steady clomp of their horses’ hooves echoing as they made their way to the far west side of the city.

 D’artan’s family home was a large stone castle.  The architecture reminded Loki of places he had seen on Midgard; specifically in Europe if he recalled correctly.  “ _Primitive, medieval.  This should be lovely,”_ Loki thought to himself.

Thor seemed completely delighted on the other hand.  “D’artan your family have a fine home!  It reminds me of Asgard.  Does it not remind you of Asgard Loki?” Thor asked excitedly.

“There are similarities, yes,”  Loki conceded.

D’artan began explaining some of the city as well as the castle’s history as they rode the rest of the way; stopping once they entered the wide courtyard and the entrance to the castle.

The three men dismounted their horses and walked inside.  D’artan was immediately set upon by various people.  Loki and Thor stood back while D’artan tended to each one and at length he turned back to them.  DeGaul had rejoined them, acknowledging both brothers with a polite nod and stood to the side awaiting D’artan’s commands.

“What news my friend?”  Thor asked D’artan when the last of the group had dispersed.

“We were lucky.  Only two gravely injured from our side; they are being tended to now.  The rest are minor wounds and with any luck those men should recover fully over the next few days,”  D’artan answered.

“That is lucky.” Thor agreed.

“What of the men from your brother’s side?  How many were captured?”  Loki asked.

“Ten in total.  Most are newer recruits.   But with any luck maybe we can glean some information about why they were here in the first place,”  D’artan replied.

“For now I believe we rest.  I have rooms being prepared for you both.  The east wing of our home is for all visiting royalty.  It should suit your needs.  DeGaul will be personally in charge of your comforts so if you need anything at all….”

“I’m sure it will be more than adequate,” Thor interrupted, “However we really must speak with your father as soon as possible to make him aware of why we are here.”

“I agree,”  D’artan said.  “As soon as you have rested and I can locate him I will have you both sent for and we will catch him up on all that has happened.”

D’artan placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder and then Loki’s.  “Trust me my friends.  I realize your task is urgent.  I will not delay you.  I just need some time.”

Loki started to protest but Thor cut him off.

“Of course we trust you my friend.  We just want to make sure that no time is wasted,”  Thor said.

“Time passes differently here.  Much like Asgard compared to Midgard.  Time might actually be something that is on our side in this case.  I am not completely sure of this which is another reason for the delay.  I don’t want to give you hope where there is none,”  D’artan smiled.

Thor and Loki nodded to the prince and then turned to DeGaul when he spoke.

“Your Highnesses, if you would both follow me,” DeGaul said.  “I will be happy to escort you to your rooms.”

“Lead the way,”  Thor said.

Both brothers fell in behind DeGaul as they made their way up a long stairway leading to the east side of the castle.

Loki paused when they reached the top and looked down at D’artan who was still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

D’artan met his gaze and for a brief moment Loki felt a thread of understanding pass between them.

The princes both exchanged a brief nod then disappeared from the other’s view.

 

 

 

 


	10. Illusions

DeGaul lead the way down to the guest suites, Thor and Loki following behind him.  The hallways were well lit and had a variety of paintings and sculptures along the walls and alcoves they passed.  Both brothers said nothing, occasionally turning to look at the different items as they made their way deeper into the castle.  After a few turns they reached a long hallway; at the end were two double doors.   As they made their way forward Thor noticed a green shimmer out of the corner of his right eye.

He turned and looked at Loki, who was admiring a sculpture they were passing.  Thor started to speak but then stopped himself and sighed; lowering his head and smiling instead.  He glanced ahead of them to see if DeGaul noticed anything; but he remained silent and did not slow his pace or turn around to face Thor and Loki until they reached the large doors.

“Your Highnesses this is the royal guest quarters.  Inside contains a large sitting room which separates two individual suites offering privacy to you both should you require it.  I hope they will be to your satisfaction?”  DeGaul asked.

“Yes of course!  We thank you for your hospitality right Loki?  Thor asked.

Loki nodded in confirmation.

“Very good,”  DeGaul said.  He opened the doors and stood back so that Thor and Loki could walk inside.

Thor entered stopping just inside the doorway while Loki went past him walking into the spacious sitting room which contained a few comfortable chairs and a low table.  A fireplace sat in the middle of the room already lit and crackling peacefully.  To the left of the fireplace was a large window that Loki went to and stood by quietly.  On the right and left sides of the room were doors leading to the private quarters for each of them.

DeGaul paused and spoke to Thor before he turned to leave.

“I am sure once Prince D’artan has news he will come to see you immediately.  In the meantime I will send up some refreshments for you.  Please make yourselves comfortable.”  

“Thank you DeGaul.  You have been most gracious,”  Thor said warmly.

DeGaul bowed and left them closing the double doors behind him.

Thor turned surveying the room briefly until his eyes rested on where Loki stood.  He walked slowly towards him, taking a spot on the other side of the window, he looked out into a dimly lit courtyard below.  It was still quite dark outside. 

“So Brother, what mischief are you up to that you couldn’t tell me about?” Thor said turning away from the scene outside to face Loki.

Loki’s only response was to look up at Thor and smile.  His form flickering and then disappearing into thin air.

Thor raised his eyes to the ceiling; his hands on his hips.

“Well I hope you know what you are doing,”  he said softly.

                                                                ****

Loki stayed with Thor and DeGaul until they reached the hallway to the royal quarters they would be staying in.  Then without a word he ducked off to the side; leaving an illusion of himself walking beside Thor.  He paused briefly to make sure Thor noticed the slight shimmer his form left before moving off from them.

He smirked to himself.  Thor was getting much better at noticing Loki’s illusions and to his credit he played along this time without raising an alarm.

_His trust in me is somewhat restored.  At least enough to let me see what I can find out on my own._

Well either that or like Loki he felt they were being kept in the dark about things.  Things that might require a bit of trickery to get the answers they needed.

_How convenient I just happen to be available.  Now where shall I start?_

The castle was too big to attempt wandering down a hall without any frame of reference, a map or a guide.  Loki decided that following a random servant would be tedious and probably useless for the information he sought.

After weighing these options Loki decided to wait until DeGaul reappeared and shadow him.  Eventually he would speak with D’artan and at least Loki would have more information on the castle's layout.

_Our pleasant host seems very willing to help, but he is holding something back from us, perhaps quite a few things._

Loki’s thoughts were interrupted as DeGaul appeared and made his way back down the corridor and towards the other side of the castle.

Loki cloaked himself and followed silently at a discrete distant.  Each turn DeGaul made Loki left a small invisible green insignia at the turn’s crossway so that he would be able to find his way back easily.  After what seemed like a dozen twists and turns DeGaul finally arrived at a large marble doorway.  Knocking twice he waited before letting himself in.  Loki acted quickly and darted forward slipping inside just as DeGaul shut the door.

                                                              ****

 

D’artan walked swiftly down the corridor to his father’s private study.  Although he wasn’t honest with Thor and Loki about Kala and Dehaan’s location he was quite certain he knew where they were.  He had no intention of wasting any more time getting there.

Passing several guards and servants D’artan reached an ornate mahogany door with silver trim.  Knocking he waited for a response.  None came.  He pushed down on the silver latch to open the door only to discover it was locked. Closing his eyes he raised his hand above the latch illuminating it in a blue light and wordlessly focused his magic on it until he heard a small _click._ Smiling to himself he pushed down on the latch once again and the door opened.

His father’s desk sat in the middle of the room.  Tall handcrafted shelves framed either side of the desk filled with books, small intricate pieces of art, various pictures and other items.  Behind the desk was a family portrait hanging just above his father’s chair.  D’artan paused looking wistfully at the faces of his parents, himself and his brother DeVane. 

_Seems so long ago.  We all look different.  We all look happy._

D’artan shook himself and then walked up to the painting.  Lifting it from its spot he turned placing it carefully on the desk. 

He faced the wall again and raised his left hand to a spot previously hid by the painting.  There carved into the stone was the outline of a horse, mane and tail flowing in the breeze, its head pointed away from the viewer.

D'artan focused all of his magic on the horse and softly uttered a spell.

_"Intra Hic Domus patris mei."_

The outline of the horse turned from black to royal blue but after a few seconds the outline faded back to black.

D’artan swore.

He raised his hand again.

“You will not gain entry my son.”

D’artan jumped at the sound of his father’s voice.

“Father.  I did not hear you enter,”  D’artan replied.

Dehaan held his son’s gaze before speaking again.

“Why are you here D’artan?  Shouldn’t you be entertaining our guests?”  Dehaan answered.

“I have DeGaul taking to them to their rooms as we speak,”  D’artan began.

He paused waiting for his father to respond.  Dehaan merely looked at him and after a beat he continued.

“Thor and Loki have arrived from their realm with grave news.  We don’t know how much time they have.  They are seeking a stone and an ally and need our help.  All realms, all living things depend on their success.  They have many questions as well.  As do I,” D’artan finished.

“You are not here only for them, what is so urgent that you needed to break into my private study?”  Dehaan asked.

D’artan remained silent still staring into his father’s eyes.

At length he sighed heavily and answered.

“You know why I am here and who I seek,” D'artan answered.

“It would be best if you leave this alone,” Dehaan said quietly.

“I cannot Father.  Kala did not abandon me.  I told her to leave.  By doing so she saved Loki from certain death,”  D’artan said.

“It does not matter what you instructed her to do or the outcome.  She left your side in battle, “  Dehaan replied.

“It is not right what you are doing to Kala and you know it!” D’artan said angrily.   

“Not right?  Who are you to say what is right and what punishment I should decide for Kala's actions?” Dehaan asked.

“It is a crime for her to obey my wishes?  To help where she is needed most?”  D’artan answered.

“Yes.  When it comes to Kala. YES.  She left you to fight an opponent on your own.  An opponent who could have killed you,”  Dehaan answered back hotly, his temper finally giving way.

“Father you know I am capable of fighting on my own.  You are using this as an opportunity to punish Kala!  Even if you feel my decision was wrong she should not suffer!  Show mercy!” D’artan pleaded.

“Mercy? MERCY?!” Dehaan’s voice rose in anger.

“Did she show mercy when she fought at your brother’s side against us and wiped out two thirds of our people?  Did she show mercy when it came to your mother?!  DID SHE?!”  Dehaan roared.

D’artan lowered his head and would not look at his father.

“You know that wasn’t her.  You know….” D’artan began only to have Dehaan interrupt him.

“I know that she stood there and took your mother’s life.  You watched as the light left your mother’s eyes, or have you forgotten, because I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN,”  Dehaan said vehemently.

“Mother would not want this,”  D’artan said softly lifting his eyes to meet his father’s.

Dehaan was shaking with fury but when he spoke next his voice was deadly calm.

“We will never know what your mother would want will we?  Because _she is no longer here,_ ”  Dehaan said.

Silence fell between the two men.

D’artan opened his mouth to speak but Dehaan interrupted him.

“Leave.  Leave and do not return to this study.  I will attend to our guests shortly.”  

Dehaan walked towards his desk, pushing D’artan aside and lifting the painting.  D’artan stood silently watching his father as he carefully hung the portrait back in its place.  Dehaan kept his back turned when he spoke again.

“The seal is enchanted to recognize your magic.  If you should try and reach Kala again before her punishment is finished it will alert me and I will know,”  Dehaan said.

He paused before continuing.  His voice calm but forceful.

"Do not attempt to test me on this again."

D’artan stared at his father’s back; his eyes burning with unshed tears.  After a few moments passed he bowed his head walked to the door.

Placing his hand on the latch he hesitated before slowly turning to face Dehaan once more.

“How are we any different than DeVane?  He tortured her and now you do the same.  What does that say to our people about what is right?  What is just?  This is not the legacy I want for our family,”  D'artan said.

He didn’t wait for a response.  He turned the latch and left without looking back.

 


	11. Plotting Princes

Loki surveyed the room he followed DeGaul through.  Simply and sparsely furnished it was unremarkable for the most part.  On Loki’s left there was a small bar with a couple of tall stools in front of it.  DeGaul made his way over to the bar and reached behind it procuring two glasses and a container filled with an amber liquid.  Humming to himself he began filling the glasses with the liquid and then settled on one of the stools, facing the door they had entered.

Loki slowly walked around the room taking in every detail and waited watching DeGaul.

After a few moments the door they had entered through was flung open revealing D’artan who slammed it behind him.  Curses issuing from him as he stalked towards DeGaul.  Unflinching, DeGaul waited for the tirade of profanity to cease then he extended one of the filled glasses to D’artan.

D'artan accepted it and sat down heavily on the other stool, sighing before he downed the drink in one swallow.

“I don’t know what to do DeGaul.  I can’t reach him with any words of reason anymore.  I feel useless and helpless,”  D’artan said wearily.  He rubbed his forehead with his free hand as DeGaul poured him another drink.

“There is nothing you can do my Prince.  Where Kala is concerned your father will not hear any counsel.  His anger with her past deeds will not abate.  Not until he feels he has justice,”  DeGaul answered.

“He believes justice is torturing her; how is that justice?  How can that possibly help him to heal?”  D’artan asked.

“It is not justice and it will not help ease his pain.  But until he is the one that sees that no one will be able to sway him otherwise,”  DeGaul said.

“Your counsel does nothing to make me feel better about this situation.  Have you no reassuring words for me?”  D’artan said humorlessly even though his lips twisted into a grim smile.

DeGaul looked sympathetically at D’artan.  His eyes were wise but full of sadness for the young man who was also his best friend.

“I have none.  Nor is anything I have said new to your ears.  I am sorry my Prince,”  DeGaul said.

“He added another layer to the seal.  A magical signature, one that would recognized my seidr and alert him if I tried to break the seal again.  If only you were skilled in magic my friend perhaps we could….” 

“Well if a different seidr user is all that you require to get past a troublesome spell perhaps I could be of assistance?”  Loki said dropping his cloak and appearing in front of D’artan and DeGaul.  He smiled looking from one to the other.

Neither man startled or so much as blinked when Loki materialized.

Loki’s face fell; he was at least expecting a yell or someone to fall off a stool.

“Ah good, so you did catch on.  Well done Loki.”  D’artan said.

“He has been following me since I left Thor in the royal quarters.  I made sure to walk slowly so that he could keep up without noticing I was aware of his presence,” DeGaul said.

“See DeGaul.  You did have words to comfort me.  Why didn’t you lead with that?” D’artan teased, smiling and punching his friend on the shoulder.

“You knew I was following you?  How?”  Loki interrupted.

Both DeGaul and D’artan looked at each other and laughed.  D’artan finally turned to Loki with a smile still on his face.

“Of course he did!  You forget we both grew up with my brother, mother and father all masters of the magical arts.  Invisibility is one of my brother’s favorites we both recognize the signs of cloaking, doubles and misdirection very well,”  D’artan said.

Loki huffed impatiently and crossed his arms staring at both men. 

“I also assumed, correctly, that you would not rest until you found answers,” D’artan said.

The two princes meet each other’s gaze and D’artan spoke again this time with a soft understanding that resonated with his words.

“I am the youngest son of my father.  My brother was always the sun.  I learned from a very early age to see things others did not; which was not difficult as I often felt I was rarely seen by anyone.  I think that may be something you and I have in common,” D’artan finished quietly.

Loki continued to stare at him hard, trying to find something he didn’t like, something he could poke a hole in.  After a moment he slowly uncrossed his arms and spoke.

“I don’t know you or trust you.  Regardless of whatever shared history we might have I sense all is not well here and despite your eagerness to help you are holding things back.  Many things.  Am I right?” Loki asked.

“You are,”  D’artan said simply.

Loki blinked.  Amazed and if he was completely honest, impressed that D’artan admitted to his suspicions.

“As much as I would love to tell you all of our colorful history, most will not help in your quest.  My family has many faults.  But I love them and I do not see any reason you would need to know personal details unrelated to why you and your brother are here,”  D’artan said.

“Fair enough. We don’t have time to quibble about things that do not matter.  However, there may be many things you don't see as valuable information which might be tied into what we seek.  We have many questions, as I mentioned, we were sent here under less than adequate circumstances.  Therefore, we have to trust you to help and trust is not something that I generally excel at even with those that know me far better,”  Loki said.

“Then I recommend you ask the questions you feel you need answers to and we be as honest with each other as we see fit.  Depending on the situation we should agree to amend that if needed.  Hopefully as we find the answers we both seek trust will be built between all of us over time,”  D’artan offered.

Loki didn’t reply immediately.  He wouldn’t trust D’artan so easily no matter how honest he appeared to be.  At this point though it was the best he could hope for.

“Agreed,”  Loki said.

D’artan extended his hand and waited for Loki to grasp it.

Loki did. 

“So what is the plan now?”  Loki asked.

“You and Thor were sent here to find an ally who possesses this Infinity Stone correct?”  D’artan asked.

Loki nodded and D’artan continued.

“Kala and my brother are the two most powerful magical beings in this realm.  Your best chance at finding this stone lies with them.  As my brother is not an option it falls to Kala to help.  I propose that you extract her from my father while Thor and I contact another who might be helpful as well,”  D’artan said.

Loki arched his eyebrow and re-crossed his arms.

“By extracting her from your father I assume I will be breaking into his private chambers, locate this seal, break it using my own magic and then take my chances on locating her, all without your father finding out?”  Loki asked.

“Well, yes.  Is that a problem?” D’artan asked his face completely serious.

“Oh not at all,”  Loki smiled widely.

“I simply love a challenge.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. The Seal

Thor paced back and forth in the suite, waiting for either Loki to return or D’artan and Dehaan to show up.  At the moment he didn’t know who he preferred to see first.

It wasn't that Thor was particularly worried, Loki had a talent for moving around undetected wherever they found themselves, but something about this world seemed off, even to Thor.  That in itself was troubling; if he was feeling this uncomfortable vibe, undoubtedly Loki was as well.

D'artan seemed willing to help, but Thor had less than a positive feeling about the King.

Thor sighed.  Too many scenarios to sort through and not nearly enough information to figure out where he should go from here.  The best he could hope for was that Loki would return with some information soon; without getting caught nosing around.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  Crossing the room, he opened the door to find D’artan.

 “Thor! My friend, may I come in?”  D’artan said cheerily, urgency lined his features.

“Yes, of course, D’artan, please,” Thor said, copying his overly friendly air and ushering him into the suite.

 “Have you spoken to your father?  Is he willing to help?” Thor began.

D’artan held up his hand to stop Thor’s flow of questions.

“I have, however I have also spoken to your brother,” D’artan said.

“Loki?  How?  I mean, he is here with me, he's just resting, in the other room….” Thor said, innocently, his voice trailing off, trying to remain casual.

D’artan laughed. 

“Thor, you should leave the deceptions to your brother, he is much better at it,” D’artan said.

Thor tried to look puzzled, but failing that he sighed, deciding honesty might be the best way forward.

“What news? Thor finally said.

“Loki followed DeGaul to my rooms, I found him there.  We came to an agreement and now I am here to offer my help to you,“D’artan finished.

“What does that entail exactly?  And where is Loki now?  Why is he not with you?”  Thor questioned.

“As I explained to him, only two people in our realm have the magical abilities that can help you locate this stone.  One is my brother, one is Kala.  Loki is trying to locate Kala now with the information I gave him on her location.  You and I are going to find the person I mentioned earlier.  The one who might be able to answer our questions, starting with why we have a limited if not absent memory of each other,” D’artan said.

"Your father doesn't know of your plans," Thor stated.

"No.  He does not," D'artan confirmed.

Thor stared at D’artan for a long while before he spoke again.

“Will Loki be safe?”  Thor asked.

D’artan’s smile flickered, his eyes never left Thor’s, but his expression changed into something more serious before he replied.

“Nothing worth fighting for comes without risk.  DeGaul will be here, you can trust that he will be an ally for Loki while you and I are gone.  As you both mentioned, none of us will be safe for long unless your quest is successful.  This is the best course, Thor.  We have to trust each other,” D’artan said.

Thor hated the idea of being separated from Loki, even for a short time.  But if Loki agreed to this plan, some part of him trusted D’artan enough to do it, and Loki didn’t trust often or easily. 

“Very well, let’s go,” Thor said.

                                                          ****

 

Loki stood at the doorway to Dehaan’s personal office.  He was cloaked from view but even he knew that didn’t make him entirely invisible for someone that cared to look or had the skill.

D’artan’s instructions were fairly straightforward, but Loki preferred to assess the situation carefully as opposed to jumping straight in; that was Thor’s forte, not his.

_I suppose I could knock.  At least then I would know if the room is occupied._

He rapped on the door twice and listened.

Nothing.

Loki took another quick look around to confirm no one was lurking.  He cast a simple spell at the center of the door that shimmered green upon contact, but then dispersed without interference.

_No obvious spell or shield on the door.  It's locked which is not surprising.  A simple lock anyone with a bit of magic could break.  Easier to let an intruder into your quarters with his guard down, thus putting him at ease._

_Clever._

Loki knew better than to underestimate his opponent.  Dehaan possessed powerful magic, it would be foolish not to think he wouldn't have any safeguards in place in his own private chambers.  

Loki cast a spell to unlock the door, grasped the latch and turned it down until he heard the click of the lock and let himself in.

The office was unremarkable.  The large desk, the bookshelves, all neat and uncluttered.  He took a moment to feel the room out before he made his way forward to the desk.

His eyes snapped to the portrait that hung behind the desk.  Allowing himself to linger on the figures captured there, he studied their faces briefly.

The painting reminded him of another family with smiling faces in a tranquil setting.  The garden scene mosaic on the ceiling in Asgard’s great hall.  A serene, pretty picture that hid so many lies:  the true history of Odin conquering the Nine Realms, a sibling he never knew, the horrors of an earlier time, the bloodshed of a warring king.  Loki wondered what this family’s secrets were, what this portrait was hiding.

_Such a happy family.  What rubbish._

Shaking himself out of this line of thinking he focused his energy on feeling the magic coming from the wall behind the desk.  It was there, dancing, waiting for something or someone to call it forward.

The frame of the portrait contained a spell, subtle, but it was there, most likely the first of many that would alert the spellcaster if it was tampered with.

_Annoying, but not impossible to break without being detected._

Loki knew the frame didn't contain all of the magic he felt, it wasn't strong enough to pull him the way it did, but it was close by.  D'artan mentioned there was a seal he was unable to break located behind the portrait.  

_That's where the real magic is, that's the power I'm sensing.  A challenge, a barrier preventing someone from entering._

Holding his hand in front of the portrait he moved it from left to right until the feeling of the magic grew the strongest.  He paused, closed his eyes and chanted a revealing spell.  After a few seconds past, he opened his eyes and looked at a spot on the painting that now glowed blue, the outline of a horse.

Smiling to himself, Loki traced the outline slowly with his eyes, careful to take in the magical energy he felt coming from the seal. 

_The spell from the frame serves as an alert that someone is getting close to the seal. Touch the frame, remove it from the wall in haste, game over._

“Hmm,” Loki said out loud, crossing his arms over his chest and contemplating his next move.

_However, the seal itself contains the strongest magic. If by some chance an intruder is careful, and leaves the frame in place, the only thing left is to get past this seal.  But Dehaan wouldn’t enchant it with a simple spell…..multiple spells, yes.  Perhaps in a certain sequence? Find the right steps, the seal opens, easy._

Loki stepped back.  He extended his magic slowly, threads of green light snaked underneath the painting and swirled around the outline of the horse.  Carefully, he placed a single thread over it, watching as it fit neatly into the seal’s pattern and raced around it.

Loki watched as the green light filled out the horse’s tail, one strand continued to extend, connecting an invisible line between horse and the frame of the painting.

_First connection spell located.  Now, to the others._

Extending another line of green light, Loki set it around the outline of the horse again and waited as it settled and swirled.  Once it did, it changed from green to a brilliant orange.

_Two spells.  Next._

Loki repeated this process five more times, each time the strands would change from green to another color, settling on a different part of the horse’s outline.

After he extended a final green strand which failed to change color or settle on the outline, Loki determined there were no spells left and let the strand disappear.

_Seven connections.  Wonderful.  Now which one is first?_

Leaning back on the desk Loki wiped his brow and was surprised that his forehead was soaked in sweat.  Even though Kala had pulled the poison from him hours earlier, he was still recovering from the intrusion.  Add to that, he was attempting to break a masterfully complex bit of spellwork, it was ironic he was standing at all.  His body was starting to feel the fatigue of using his magic without a break or time to recover.

_No time to stop.  Must press on._

Pushing off the desk, Loki steadied himself and extended his hand to hover over the horse.  He traced the outline over and over again in the air, carefully feeling each individually colored strand as he did.

After several passes he started to sense a flow, feeling the connections of the seal to the portrait’s frame, feeling the individual strands connection to each  other.

_Ah, there it is!  Yes.  YES._

Loki swayed again over the exertion of his magic.  It was taking more and more of his strength and energy to hold the connections together.

_Almost there…._

The first strand that broke its connection was the green one, which connected the seal to the frame.  Loki watched as it faded away and held his breath.  Several seconds pasted, Dehaan didn’t appear and no resulting spell settled back into place.

_One down._

The second strand, a dull brown, flowed from the tail to the back of the horse.  It repeated the same pattern as the green one, fading until it completely disappeared.

The third, purple, faded down the backside of the horse to the bottom of the rear left leg.

The fourth, fifth and six strands followed until the remaining strand, a brilliant teal remained, which outlined the horse’s head.

Loki panted.  At this point he was almost completely overwhelmed with exhaustion.  His mouth was dry and he was soaked with sweat. 

_Only one left……_

Naturally the last spell was the strongest.  Loki breathed in deeply and channeled every bit of magic he had left and directed at the horse’s head.  Gritting his teeth, he struggled to keep from screaming in pain.

The horse’s head began to move, tossing this way and that way, as if the horse was coming alive, fighting for control, fighting to hang on the magic it was enchanted with.

Loki braced himself against the desk and held on, refusing to give way, nausea swelling in his throat, his head pounded relentlessly, he felt like his skull would be split in two. 

_Come on you stubborn animal!_

_LET .....GO!!!!!!!!_

With one final toss of the horse’s head ,a white light emerged on the wall, blinding Loki with its brilliance.  Loki fell hard against the desk and blinked multiple times, trying to focus on the place where the horse’s head had been.

It was gone.

Loki gasped for air, trying not to pass out, black dots appearing in his vision.  The last thing he saw was the outline of a door, then darkness took him.

 

 


	13. Kala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for some descriptions of torture. Physical and mental abuse.

_Five Years Earlier_ …..

 

_She hung in the middle of the large room, hands bound by a rough strap which ran to the top of the ceiling._

_Dangling, seemingly lifeless, her head bowed, what clothes remained clung to her body and were soaked with sweat and blood, her hair too, matted in blood._

_A tall figure approached her, hands clasped behind his back, a cruel smile colored his features as he approached._

_DeVane…._

_“Oh my dear, dear Kala, still managing to hold on?  Your strength and stubborness is truly impressive, but no matter how long it takes I will break you.  I will have your magic in the end,” DeVane said._

_He circled her as he continued to speak._

_“End this now." he lifted her chin as he spoke and stared into her eyes which were almost completely shut, swollen from the torture that had been inflicted on her._

_“Bind your magic to me and I will end your suffering,” DeVane said._

_“No,” she whispered.  “I will not be responsible for more death,” her voice rasped these last words and she coughed, throat dry, unused to speaking for so long, only screaming, until she wasn’t able to scream any longer._

_He sighed, dropping his hand from her chin.  “Then the pain will continue," he said, signaling to figures who waited in the shadows, eager to complete the task for their master._

_The torture began again; Kala's screams split the silence._

_DeVane’s smile widened and he laughed as he strolled casually from the room, its heavy door closing behind him._

_****_

_Present Day_

 

Kala opened her eyes.

Her torture continued.

The room was different, the guards were different, but the routine was similar.  Add to that, she was also recovering from the poison that had invaded her system hours before.  Her arms ached from the strain of being stretched above her head, and her throat was parched and raw from vomiting and screaming in pain.

She could only hope that it was coming to an end soon.

Dehaan had dropped her here without any words; taking the time to watch as the guards bound her hands and suspended her from the ceiling, then he left.

The physical torture lasted a couple of hours. 

After that Dehaan returned to inflict the mental torture on her personally. 

That was worse.

Dehaan's methods of using magic to torture someone almost rivaled DeVane's in cruelty and creativity.

_"DeVane learned from the best,"_ she thought to herself.

Again, Dehaan never spoke.

Hours later both Kala's mind and body were equally exhausted.

She just wanted it to end.

                                               ****

D’artan and Thor made their way to D’artan’s private chambers where they would meet with Dehaan.

“We must keep my father occupied for a short while in order to give Loki enough time to locate Kala,” D’artan whispered to Thor as they walked together.

“That should be easy enough, I can give him information on the Infinity Stones, if he has questions I can try and answer those as well,” Thor said.

“We must be careful, I’m not sure just how my father will react to your news, or whether or not he will feel inclined to help, he has been careful to stay out of any conflict over the last few years,” D’artan said.

“Surely he will recognize that Thanos will be a threat here too.  If his plans for the stones succeeds, he will find a way to balance every world, in every realm if we do not stop him, “Thor said.

“I understand, Thor, however, Wahual lost over one third of its people only a few short years ago, that memory is fresh and painful for my father, as well as most of our people, “D’artan answered.

“What is your suggestion then, D’artan?” Thor asked a little impatiently.

D’artan stopped and turned to face Thor.

“My father will ask after you and your family, I know you don’t remember this place or us, do not tell him this, I don’t know why, but I feel that information should remain between us for now,“ D’artan said.

“Very well, I will trust your judgement on this, what else?” Thor asked.

“Ask for his help, and in return, offer to help Wahual as well,” D’artan said.

“What help can I give to Wahual?" Thor asked.

“You can help us with the fight against my brother, DeVane.  If you do this my father will be more inclined to help you,” D’artan said.

Thor sighed.  The last thing he wanted to do was to become involved in another family entanglement; he laughed suddenly, " _Banner would love this, ah well, payback is a ….”_

“Thor?  Are you still with me?” D’artan asked interrupting Thor’s train of thought.

“Yes, yes, my friend I am, of course I will help you," Thor said, crossing his arms, his brow furrowed before he continued.

"My concern is _time_ , we still don't know how much time is passing here in comparison to where we came from, we must not delay any further," Thor finished.

“Yes, I agree, and if I am right, time might be the one thing on our side," D'artan said.

The two men started walking again, towards D’artan’s rooms.

"How do you mean?" Thor asked.

"If I am right, time is passing much quicker here, and perhaps, when you and Loki return, little or no time will have pasted where you came from," D'artan said.

"How is that possible?" Thor questioned.

D'artan sighed.

"I'm not sure exactly, that is why once we speak to my father, we can set out to locate someone I think will be able to answer these questions," D'artan said.

"And you don't want your father to know this part of the plan, do you?" Thor asked.

"No, I prefer that he didn't, and I must ask that you trust me on this," D'artan confirmed.

Thor hesitated before he spoke again.

"I trust you my friend, but there seems to be quite a lot you aren't telling me," Thor said.

"Yes, there is, but for now, I do think this is the best course," D'artan said.

Thor tried to remain calm, but the more he thought about what D'artan wasn't saying and the prospect of keeping their plans from Dehaan , the more anxious he felt.

The pair finally reached the door to D'artan's private chambers.

“I do hope you are right my friend,” Thor said under his breath.

                                                  ****

 

Loki opened his eyes.

He blinked a few times, trying to clear his mind before he realized he was on the floor, in his room on the Statesman.

That couldn’t be right.

How did he get here? 

Was Wahual only a dream?

Where was Thor?

He sat up and his eyes focused on a figure sitting on his bed.

Kala?

She was sitting up with her back to him

Rising shakily to his feet, he walked around to stand in front of her.

“Kala?  How did you get here?” he asked confused.

She didn’t look at him; staring beyond him, her eyes fixed on an unseeable point.

Loki hesitated and then spoke again.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He asked, trying to sound concerned instead of confused. 

Kala still remained quiet, still would not look at him.

“If you are hurt, you should be resting, “he said.

“I was, I am,” Kala finally replied.

Loki sighed and crossed his arms.

“I admit I’m not good at this bit.”

“Oh? And what bit is that?” Kala asked softly.

“Comforting, reassuring, things like that,” Loki answered.

She looked up and then rose to stand beside him, eyes locked with his.

 “You have a heart do you not?” she said.

Loki smiled “Well, that rather depends on who you ask.”

She raised her hand and placed it on his chest, never breaking eye contact.

“You HAVE a heart, “Kala said her eyes blazing and pleading at the same time.

Several beats lasted between them, Loki forgot her hand was on his chest, his eyes lost in hers.

His heart felt that it would burst, but his mouth refused to work,  he had no answer, if in fact she was asking a question.

Kala finally spoke.

“I’ve seen inside you, to your very depths, and you have seen inside me.  You feel the connection?” she asked.

Loki knew he felt something, he couldn’t explain it, but it was there, buried deep, but _there_.

He nodded.

“There are things I can’t reach, not on my own, not without you, not without Thor.  We all need each other, we have to do this together,” she finished.

A sigh escaped her lips and she dropped her hand from his chest and then collapsed.

Loki went to reach for her, but when he did she disappeared from his eyes.

                                                                           ****

 

Gasping, Loki woke with a start, and sat upright, wiping his brow, he tried to calm himself, his heart was racing and he had broken out in a cold sweat.

He was on the floor, still in Dehaan’s office, but something was different, something had happened.

Lifting his eyes he saw what it was, the wall was gone and in its place was a door, a door that was open.

Loki smiled and scrambled to his feet, gathering his courage he went through the door into the darkness.

 

 


	14. Game, Set, Match

“Thor!” Dehaan said warmly.  “I apologize for making you wait, it has been too long.  How fares Asgard?  Your father King Odin, and mother Queen Frigga are well I trust?” 

“I’m afraid not Your Highness, I come with rather bad news and a plea for your help,” Thor said.

He continued, briefly telling them of Frigga and Odin’s fates, as well as Asgard, ending with Thanos and his plan involving the Infinity Stones.

Dehaan sat down heavily and D’artan, who had been pacing the room throughout Thor’s story, sat beside him, both men had looks of shock and horror on their faces.

D’artan spoke first.

“Then you are King now?  Thor, my friend, I am speechless, I am truly sorry you have suffered so much,” D’artan finished.

“As am I, “Dehaan said sympathetically.

“I’m afraid there is no time to mourn, if we don’t act quickly, all realms will be in danger,” Thor said.

“Father, I have never heard of this Thanos, or the Infinity Stones, until now, have you?” D’artan asked.

“The Stones are familiar to me, although I have not studied them extensively,” Dehaan said.

“As for Thanos, there are many threats throughout the realms, we are fortunate that most do not know we exist, or how to find us if they do, which brings me to a question for you, Thor, how did you get here?  Apart from Odin, there are few that know of Wahual,” Dehaan said.

“Loki and I were sent by the Sorcerer Supreme of Midgard, he is charged with guarding the Time Stone,” Thor answered.

Dehaan rose to his feet and studied Thor for a long time before he spoke again.

“You want our help in fighting this Thanos I take it?” Dehaan asked.

Thor nodded.

 “The likelihood of Thanos being a threat to us is slim, if at all, he can’t reach Wahual,” Dehaan said.

“He can’t reach us _yet_ , Father, even you must realize that if he gains the power from these Stones he could…” D’artan began.

“I will not involve Wahual in a war with other realms who don’t even know of our existence, we have lost too many lives in our own battles,” Dehaan interrupted.

“Which is why, I would like to offer my help as well," Thor said.

Dehaan stared at Thor incredulously.

“Wahual does not need assistance, and it sounds as if you are needed elsewhere even if we did,” Dehaan said.

“We can’t remain isolated forever, Father, we need help against DeVane,” D’artan argued rising to his feet to face his father.

Dehaan glared at D’artan before speaking again.

“We have all the help we need to fight your brother, D’artan, we do not need outsiders to aid us,“ Dehaan said firmly.

“She will die, she will _die_ and there is no guarantee that she can defeat him,” D’artan said angrily.

“Ah, yes, now we come to it, your true concern as always, is for _her_ ,” Dehaan began before Thor finally broke in between the two men.

“My friends, please, this bickering will not help any of us,” Thor said.

Dehaan smiled before turning his back and walking away from them.

“You are all so clever, thinking to stall, thinking to offer help, all the while you plot behind my back, you think I don’t know what happens in my own household?  _I know_ and I am tired of this charade,” Dehaan said.

He whirled to face them, his face like thunder, and his body shaking with fury.

D’artan, did his best to look genuinely surprised, his brow furrowed, arms opened wide, cautiously approaching his father before he spoke.

“This is no charade, Thor needs our help, we are all in danger,” D’artan said.

“My offer is sincere, if Wahual needs aid, we will help,” Thor added quietly.

“You forget my power, not unlike Odin, or Heimdall, I see _everything_ in my realm, only the most powerful seidr users are able to hide from me and not for long.  Your distraction was well thought out but now I must take my leave; your brother, Thor, has broken through my defenses and it would be rude of me not to congratulate him for his efforts,” Dehaan said.

With that Dehaan vanished leaving D’artan and Thor speechless in his wake.

                                                                ****

 

Loki was completely enveloped by the darkness, he conjured a small green light so that he could see, raising it high, he pointed it down the long passageway, which seemed to have a slight incline.  

As he made his way forward, he remained alert for any detection spells that might be in place by sending out his own seidr to probe the corners he couldn’t see.

Dehaan wouldn’t have stopped with just the seal to alert him of an intruder, he would have other spells in place, Loki was sure of it.

Add to that, Loki’s skin tingled, he felt something, almost a pressing sensation in the air, the presence of another’s magic, powerful, watching.

After a short trek, the passageway finally leveled off and opened up into a large circular room.  Bright orange lights, resembling small flames, danced on the walls in front of several heavy, windowless doors.

_Looks like I have found the dungeon._

Loki went to the first door and extended his magic which met with no resistance, he tried the handle and it opened into a large room that was empty.

He tried the next one and the next with the same results.

At the fourth and last door he held his breath before he tried the handle.  His hand hovered over it, and he extended his magic carefully, it hit against something and bounced off.

_Hmmm.  Detection spell no doubt, she has to be here, now the question is how much time before someone arrives?_

Loki chanted a spell over the handle before he tried it, the handle resisted at first but then Loki cast the spell more forcefully and it gave way.

Pushing the door open, he entered the room, which was dimly lit with one small light in the corner, underneath it was a bench that a figure was sitting on.

‘Kala?”

He started forward slowly.

“You shouldn’t be here, you shouldn’t have come,” Kala answered.

“You saved my life and apart from that my brother and I need your help,” Loki said.

Kala looked up, smiled and then shimmered, in her place sat Dehaan.

“Hello Loki, it’s good to see you again, it’s been many years,” Dehaan said pleasantly.

“Your Majesty, I do apologize, I was looking for Kala and thought she might be here,” Loki replied, mirroring Dehaan’s unaffected air.

“Yes, I figured my son would enlist your help, he does not give up, unfortunately,“ Dehaan said.

“Perhaps he objects to your methods,” Loki said.

Dehaan’s eyes flashed with anger and he glared at Loki before he spoke.

“I would tread carefully with this subject if I were you, Loki, you do not know the history of what you speak of so casually,” Dehaan retorted.

“Ah, no, of that you are most assuredly right, however, I am familiar with fathers who use torture, mentally and physically, on their charges in an effort to exorcise their own demons,” Loki said, his eyes flashing just as angrily as Dehaan’s.

“Enough with these pleasantries, Kala is not here, nor will you find her until her punishment is over,” Dehaan said.

“As you know already, she saved my life, a Prince of Asgard, that in itself should add leniency to her sentence,” Loki answered.

Dehaan paused.

‘Perhaps, but what else do you offer in return for my mercy?”  Dehaan asked.

Loki crossed his arms and contemplated Dehaan at length; this was not the conversation he was expecting, a contest of magic, a few defensive spells, surely, but Dehaan was pleasant, not mentioning that fact that Loki had broke into his private study.  He defintely had the air of a predator, circling his prey, careful and crafty, but to what end?  Loki couldn’t help but feel his own tactics were being used against him, which naturally made him even more wary.

_He expected me to be here, but there is something he wants, information he lacks?_

_But he thinks he has the upper hand..._

_Hmm..._

_Mental tennis match it is._

“What is it that you want?”  Loki asked.

Dehaan smiled.

“Perhaps our best way forward would be that you would owe me, in the future, a favor, of my choosing,” Dehaan said.

_Great.  Not the direction I was hoping for._

Loki returned the smile before responding.

“It’s not usually wise to put oneself at the mercy of another without knowing the details of the arrangement.  I decline,” Loki answered.

Dehaan locked his eyes with Loki’s, a cold, calculating stare, that Loki met, refusing to back down or cower in front of a king he did not remember, and thus far, hadn’t given him a reason to fear.

“Then her torture continues, unless you have an offer to make that would change my mind.” Dehaan said.

Loki tried to suppress a sigh.

_Tiresome._

_But why play the game to begin with?_

_What does he gain by even engaging me?_

_A test?_

_Assessing whether I am a threat or not?_

_There has to be more...._

_Very well._

“If I can find Kala, her torture ends and you release her to me,” Loki began.

Dehaan raised an eyebrow.

“However, you must drop your cloaking spell to at least give me a chance of locating her,” Loki finished.

Dehaan laughed.

“Ah! Very clever, very _sporting,_ I accept, with two conditions.  One:  You will have 2 hours to locate her, “Dehaan said.

“Very well, and the second? “ Loki asked.

“The cloaking spell will not be lifted unless you tell me what my son is planning,” Dehaan said.

_Ah, there it is._

“The protection of Wahual and its people is your son’s highest concern, everything he does is towards that goal,” Loki answered smoothly.

“So you don’t deny it,” Dehaan said.

“What good would that do?  I only stated what I have observed myself, it neither confirms nor denies what D’artan may or may not be up to, the fact remains that his primary goal is to protect your people, “Loki answered.

Dehaan glowered, clearly annoyed with Loki’s response.

“Yes, these things I already know, therefore, the cloaking spell remains in place,” Dehaan said, his anger returning.

“Your question was answered, am I to believe that you, oh mighty King of Wahual, would go back on an offer? Or are you threatened by a Prince from another realm?”  Loki taunted.

“Your games will not work on me, I have a son whose wit and skill with magic would leave you cowering at his feet, begging for mercy,” Dehaan snarled.

“You are nothing, compared to him, _nothing…”_

‘It seems that no one compares to DeVane in your eyes, whether it is a visitor or a son,” Loki said.

Dehaan’s face darkened and with lightning speed, he hurled a spell in Loki’s direction.

But Loki was expecting it, and deflected it easily, bouncing it back to its creator.

Dehaan shaking with rage struggled to regain his composure, his eyes burned with anger, never leaving Loki’s gaze.

“I will lift one layer of the spell that cloaks Kala from sight, this is my final offer,” Dehaan said.

_Game, set, match....._

Loki smiled, doing his best to deliver a mock bow to the King, never taking his eyes off of him as he did so.

“Your Majesty is truly benevolent, I of course, graciously accept,” Loki said.

 

 

 

 


	15. Distractions

“Quick, Thor, we must hurry!” D’artan said.

The two men burst out of D’artan’s office and hurried down the hall.

D’artan started speaking into his hand immediately.

“DeGaul, do you have everything?  Excellent. We will meet you at the south entrance outside the main gate,” D’artan said.

“Where are we going?  D’artan ….  Your father…” Thor began.

“We have to leave here quickly, and hopefully without being noticed,” D’artan interrupted.

“But, D’artan, your father knows that Loki is looking for Kala,” Thor said.

“Yes, he does,” D’artan confirmed.

“Then we must turn around, we must go after him!” Thor said.

“My father thinks my primary concern is Kala, working on that assumption your brother and I came up with a plan,” D’artan said patiently.

 “Yes, I know, but now….” Thor said

‘No, Thor, a different plan than what you and I discussed,” D’artan said.

Thor stopped dead in his tracks.

“What?!” Thor roared, confusion lining his features.

D’artan halted and turned back to meet him.

 “Part of our plan was a distraction,” D’artan explained.

“Yes!  I understand that, but we have been discovered, we have help Loki!” Thor said.

“No, Thor, that’s just it,” D’artan answered.

“What are you saying?” Thor asked.

“ _Loki_ is the distraction.”

                             ****

 

Thor was trying to remain calm. 

He really, _really_ was.

It wasn’t working.

Thor was never good at hiding his internal turmoil, his hands shook and clinched into fists, struggling to hold back his anger and fear, outside the skies darkened, rain started to fall and lightning lit up the sky.

“Thor, I know you are upset, but please, my friend, try and calm yourself, at least to the point that you don’t cause a natural disaster,” D’artan said jokingly, trying, and failing to lighten Thor’s mood.

Thor held his tongue, he didn’t trust himself to speak just yet, instead he focused on walking as quickly as he could, following D’artan through the castle grounds and into the city streets.

He knew Loki was capable of taking care of himself, he wasn’t a helpless child, but Thor was worried. 

D’artan and Loki had plotted something together which put his brother at considerable risk.

And they didn’t tell him.

_Loki’s idea I have no doubt._

D’artan remained quiet, hurrying through the throngs of people in the streets, dodging left and right, trying to find the quickest route to their destination, scanning the crowd for friends and foes alike.

Luck was with them, no one seemed to pay them any attention as they made their way to the south entrance.

Both men paused to catch their breath, Thor, still agitated was unable to stop completely and resumed pacing, while D’artan scanned the faces of those entering the city.  After a large group walked past them, they looked to the right and spotted DeGaul, waiting under a large tree with two horses.

“At last!  I was beginning to think you two stopped for coffee and met some friends along the way,” DeGaul said smiling.

“Well, as usual, you are right my friend,” D’artan answered, jovially.

“Any problems?”

“None, Your Highness, the cloaking spell Loki cast worked perfectly, I was able to exit the castle without being seen, these two were acquired from a local merchant, who left as soon as he sold them to me,” DeGaul said.

“Well we couldn’t have hoped for any better than that, remarkably well done DeGaul, as always,” D’artan said, clapping his friend on the back.

DeGaul bowed in response, a pleased smile on his face, then he turned to the horses he brought for them.

“Each horse has a pack containing enough food for 3 days, maybe 4, if pushed, you have water as well and the other supplies you requested are in the side compartment of your saddle,” DeGaul finished, handing the reins of the dark brown horse to D’artan.

“I’m not going a step further until you explain what in Odin’s name is going on,” Thor said, arms crossed, finally breaking his silence.

DeGaul and D’artan exchanged a glance before D’artan stepped forward and spoke.

“I promise to explain our plan, Thor, as soon as we have some distance between us and the city, please, give me just a little more leeway, my friend,” D’artan said.

Thor growled in response, but finally uncrossed his arms and placing his hands on his hips he stared at D’artan.

“He’s my brother, D’artan, you don’t know, you don’t understand, what we have been through, I can’t lose him again,” Thor said.

‘Your brother is very clever, as you know, trust him, trust me, I would not have agreed to this plan if I didn’t think he could hold his own against my father,” D’artan said gently.

Thor sighed.

“Very well, let’s go.”

                                                          ****

Dehaan had wasted no time once Loki accepted his offer, he ushered him out of the dungeon and left without a word.

Loki now stood, arms crossed, staring up the large staircase in the main hall of the castle.

He had been standing there for ten minutes trying to decide exactly how and where he would began to locate Kala.

_Guess this is as good a place as any to start._

Loki frowned.

_Now, where would I, a deranged, power mad, control freak of a king, hide someone?_

His eyes wandered up the staircase, along the walls and up to the ceiling, carefully contemplating what his options were; there were many things to consider and not a great deal of time in which to consider them all.

One thing was clear to him, Dehaan didn’t think highly of Loki’s abilities to locate Kala, their confrontation in the dungeon confirmed that.

_He’s arrogant, over confident, and convinced that I’m not much of a threat._

However, if Loki wasn’t a threat, there would be no reason to cloak Kala's location to begin with, or limit him to a set time either.

_He’s cautious, just in case it’s possible I can locate her._

Dehaan’s own magical abilities were not endless, the spells he had in place were powerful, but that meant they would also be draining him as well, he couldn’t keep them up indefinitely, or over a great distance for long.

_More proof why he only dropped one layer of the spells and gave me only two hours…._

_Well, less than that now._

_The odds are against me, when has that ever **not** been the case?_

Loki sighed, there had to be something he was missing, it was right there in front of him, he just couldn’t quite get there….

Yet.

_Kala._

_What can I draw upon?_

_There must be something._

_Focus._

_Breathe._

Loki closed his eyes and stood absolutely still, tuning everything out around him, he waited for his mind to quiet.

_She drew the poison out of me and into her, is that the connection?_

_Yes and No._

_Not enough to draw on, and it came from DeVane, not her, she merely extracted it, at a cost to herself, so maybe it is a connection, but not the original one and not the strongest either._

Loki grimaced, several more minutes pasted. 

_D’artan said she was one of the most powerful magical beings in this realm, if I can pinpoint her magical signature, I can find her._

The only problem being that Wahual hummed with magic, it was seeping out almost everywhere. 

Waiting. 

Waiting to be used. 

Waiting for just the right master to wield its power, and there were only a few who had the magical ability to feel that and harness it to do their will.

That fact only complicated the search, he wasn’t taping into the magic to gain power, he was trying to unravel it to find a unique signature.   Even if Loki could feel the stronger signatures, he didn’t have the time to follow each flow, he needed something else to help pinpoint which one was Kala.

Something only he would know about.

_The dream…_

_She said we had a connection, her, Thor and me, I felt it then, maybe if I could find that, feel it again….._

Loki reached for his seidr and extended it out, tapping into the magical flow of Wahual, weaving through its many tangles and layers, searching for that specific signature he felt before.

His body remained in place, but his consciousness moved into the flow of the realm’s magic, he let go, letting it pull him along. 

Several strong signatures, recognized his own and tried to pull him towards them, he returned their touch enough to feel if it was the one he sought, when he didn’t sense a connection he let go and shook them off, some taking more effort than others, and continued looking.

A gentle breeze surrounded him as he searched further, more precious minutes pasted.  He remained calm, knowing if he panicked it would only complicate the search.  But as more time ticked away he started to worry.

_I HAVE to find her…._

Loki thought back to the dream again.

_We have a history, even if I can’t remember, it’s still there…. how can I reach it??_

_“You have a heart,” Kala had said._

_But how does that help?_

_Unless…._

Loki’s mind whirled with thoughts, then just as quickly it stopped, seeing what had been staring him in the face the whole time.

_I’ve been following my head to find her, what if ….._

_That has to be it._

Loki took a deep breath, just as he had quieted his mind, he now reached into himself and listened, opening his heart up.

That in itself was terrifying.

At least for him, he didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve, like Thor.  For Loki, opening up his heart, listening to his emotions, instead of bottling them up until he exploded, made him feel more vulnerable than wrestling with powerful magic in another realm.

At the moment he wasn’t quite sure which he preferred.

_There’s nothing for it, it’s this or nothing._

He smirked to himself.

_At least it will answer the question of whether I still have a heart or not._

Loki’s eyes flickered and he remained absolutely still, not reacting to any of the magic that continued to swirl and pull around him, instead he listened to the sound of his heart, waiting for…

A beat.

Then another.

 

He felt a slight tug, as if someone had reached out and gently tapped him to get his attention.  The signature felt familiar, warm, but tentative, like something else was trying to block it or hold it down.  Loki reached out for it.

The signature grew stronger, and as it did, the flow of Wahual’s magic began to quicken, faster and faster, like a gathering storm.  The closer Loki tried to get to it, the harder the realm’s collective magic roared; almost as if it was trying to pull him away before he could make the connection to it.

Loki held on and focused all of his energy on that one signature, refusing to let go, the more he held on the harder the realm’s magic tried to pry him away from it.

He wasn’t giving in, even when it felt like he was being pulled and ripped apart, he let out a yell, just as he felt a final surge from the signature as it connected with him.

His eyes flew open and he landed with a thud, back into his body, the force of his return knocking him down on the floor.

Loki shook himself, looked up and smiled.

_I know where she is….._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Lights

D’artan and Thor left the city without incident.  After about an hour of hard riding on a mostly dirt road, they approached a forest and began to slow down to a comfortable pace to let their horses breathe.

D’artan drew his horse up beside Thor’s and cleared his throat.

“We did not mean to upset you by not telling you the full scoop of our plan,” D’artan began.

“Well you failed spectacularly on that part; Loki’s idea I’m sure,” Thor muttered.

“Actually, it was both his and mine, I figured it would be more convincing with my father, if you did not know the details, especially if he pressed you with multiple questions, and Loki did mention you were a terrible liar,” D’artan said.

Thor sighed heavily and looked at D’artan.

“Am I to know the actual plan now?” Thor asked.

“Yes. You and I are going to try and locate my uncle, Decarus, my mother’s older brother,” D’artan said.

“Is he the one you spoke of that can help us?”  Thor asked.

“He is one of them, yes,” D’artan answered.

“You aren’t sure if he will I take it?” Thor asked.

“I am reasonably sure that he will help, however since my mother’s death, he left the city to settle in one of the more remote areas of our land,” D’artan said.

“You never visited him?” Thor asked.

“Decarus moved around quite a bit and to be honest, it was not encouraged, by him or my father, they never cared for each other when my mother was alive, once she was gone, it only widened the distance between them,” D’artan said.

“So it’s possible he won’t help us then?” Thor asked.

“I’m hoping that he will hear me out before refusing us, that is if we can find him,” D’artan said.

“Dehaan won’t be pleased if he knows you are searching for your uncle?” Thor questioned.

“No, he won’t be thrilled, but hopefully Loki will keep him distracted.  My father is using his all of his magical energy to conceal Kala, he won’t be able to track us as well,” D’artan said.

 “But that also means his attention is directed at Loki too,” Thor said.

“Loki is confident that he can handle him, I have no reason not to trust his judgement,” D’artan answered.

Thor let out a hollow laugh.

“Well, that is your first mistake, Loki doesn’t always do the _sane_ thing, or have a sensible plan ahead of time,” Thor said.

“I think you underestimate your brother, he is the God of Mischief, have you stopped to consider how many times his plans have worked?  He’s still alive isn’t he?” D’artan asked.

“For now, he has died quite a few times, too many that I have seen with my own eyes,” Thor said.

“Exactly,” D’artan said.

“What?  You did hear me when I said he died, right?” Thor asked.

“I did.  I also heard the part where you said he died in front of you, and we are miles away from him now,” D’artan added.

Thor scowled.

“Your words do not comfort me, D’artan, your father has considerable magic of his own, what is to stop him from killing my brother?”  Thor asked.

“He will not kill him, if anything he will prefer a game of magic, wit against wit, something I believe Loki has experience with,” D’artan said.

Thor remained silent, considering D’artan’s words and mulling them over. 

_I know Loki can handle himself, but at what cost?  He has handled too many things alone, this quest was supposed to be different, we were supposed to do this together._

The two men rode forward, deeper into the forest, Thor continued to stare ahead of them, his mind a long way away, lost in thought.

D’artan remained silent beside him, content to let Thor sort out his feelings in peace.

****

The further into the forest they went, the darker their surroundings became, they were in almost complete darkness, causing Thor to wonder just what time of day it was; since he and Loki arrived, the sun had been out only for a short time, it seemed Wahual was a grey, dark place.

 “Where is the sun?  It seems you have very little light here?” Thor asked.

“Yes, that is true, during this time of the year, our sun rarely shines, even when we have sunlight it is usually only a few hours each day, “ D’artan answered.

“Has it always been this way?” Thor asked.

“Yes and no, we have always had more dark than light, but ever since the Great Battle, everything has changed, the realm itself has been plunged into more darkness than we had before,” D’artan said.

D’artan pulled up his horse and dismounted.  They had ridden into a small cleared area, framed with a few shrubs and young trees, he walked a few paces and then turned to face Thor.

“We should make camp here for a few hours, eat something and get some rest.  I think we are far enough away at the moment, and I can cloak us as well,” D’artan said.

Thor dismounted, without objection, and began going through the packs and compartments of his horse’s saddle.

D’artan followed suit and the two started to setup a small camp.

They worked in silence, Thor went off briefly and gathered wood for a fire, once he had it going well enough to cook their provisions, they sat down and began eating.

After they were finished, Thor broke the silence.

“What happened specifically, during this Great Battle that caused so much change for Wahual?”  Thor asked.

D’artan looked up and stared at Thor for a few minutes before answering.

“It was the first time my brother, DeVane, truly challenged my father and attacked him.  DeVane was not as powerful as he is now, but he had the best advantage,” D’artan said.

“What was his advantage?” Thor asked.

“Kala, “D’artan said.

 “The magic of this realm is very powerful.  Only a few can wield it, others have tried and it cost them their lives.  Kala has exceptional abilities when it comes to magic, DeVane knew this and he used her abilities to tap into that power and tilt the advantage during the battle.  The result of that tampering changed the very fabric of the realm, among other things,” D’artan said.

“I remember you told us that she was with him before, how did you stop her?” Thor interrupted.

D’artan swallowed hard before continuing and Thor waited patiently, never taking his eyes from his face.

“We didn’t.  She….she stopped herself, towards the end of the battle, we survived, well, all but one,” D’artan said, his voice was strained and he wouldn’t look at Thor.

“Your mother,” Thor said softly.

 “My father was not there to see everything that happened, my uncle was, he saw…..” D’artan shook himself and struggled to continue the story.

“Anyway, tampering with the magic of our realm, caused catestrophic destruction and it damaged all living things, Wahual was never the same after that,” D’artan finished.

“Nor was your family, I take it; your uncle left after this battle?” Thor asked.

“Yes.  He did,” D’artan confirmed.

Silence followed.  Only the sounds of the forest could be heard as their fire crackled and burned brightly, both men quiet and contemplative as they stared into its flames.

“We should try and rest now, even if it’s only for a short time, we should be able to reach my uncle tomorrow, hopefully the information I have on his last location is correct,” D’artan said.

“One of us should keep watch, I will take the first hour,” Thor volunteered.

D’artan sighed heavily and reached for one of the packs they had brought from their saddles.  After finding a blanket he unfolded it and laid it out in front of the fire.

“Wake me in an hour then, my friend,” D’artan said as he laid down.

Thor nodded, still gazing into the fire, slowly digesting the information D'artan had shared.

_There is more to this story,why won’t he trust me enough to tell me what is truly going on here?_

_Maybe because it's a family issue, but it's affected this very world as well._

_It wasn't easy to share the information that he did, it's still fresh and it still hurts._

Thor paused and looked up to see D’artan staring into the flames as well.

_He feels alone, his father isn't against him but he doesn't seem to be helping him._

_He needs a friend, someone to give him reassurance that he is doing the right thing, maybe?_

_And I thought my family was complicated._

Thor knew that feeling of being lost, of not knowing if what he did was right, of fighting a sibling, or disagreeing with a parent, he suddenly felt a surge of understanding for D'artan.

“Thank you, D’artan, for all you are doing, and for trusting me with your history.  It's not always easy to know the right thing to do, especially when it involves family, I know that all too well” Thor said.

Their eyes met over the fire.

“I'm sure you do; but don’t thank me yet, we still have a very long and dangerous road ahead,” D’artan replied.

With that he dropped his gaze and closed his eyes.

Thor stared at him for a while before finally saying out loud to no one but the trees.

 “Indeed we do.”

                                                ****

 

Loki stood in the middle of the suite, _his_ suite, in the royal guest quarters of the castle.

The room was dark, only a small sliver of light came through the window, reflecting off of the dark wood floor.

At first glance there was no one there, but there _was._

Loki felt the magically signature, it was muted, almost smothered, but now that he knew it, there was no denying it was there.

_She_ was there.

Loki crossed his arms and continued to scan the room.

_Typical, arrogant move, hide someone in plain sight, in the simplest, most obvious location. Oh Loki would **never** think to look for her here, so let’s just hide her right under his nose shall we?_

Loki scowled, he was really quite offended at how little Dehaan seemed to think of his abilities.

_I must correct that soon, once I’ve helped to save everyone._

_If there’s time….._

Now he had to find Kala, his two hours was almost up.

He started to walk around the suite, contemplating his next move.  Tapping into the realm’s magic again, so soon, was risky, Wahual’s magic nearly consumed him; not to mention putting significant drain on his magic.

But he had to come up with something.

_I suppose it wouldn’t hurt just to call out to see if she is able to respond._

“Kala, it’s Loki, I’m here to help, “Loki said to the room, trying to keep his voice calm.

_Didn’t I mention previously that I wasn’t any good at this reassuring bit?_

Silence.

“Kala, I’ve been given only a short time to find you, but I can’t do it without your help, there are cloaks and spells hiding you,” Loki said.

Still no answer.

_I don’t fancy just reaching out and blindly trying to run into her, who knows if the spells left in place contain curses that will retaliate, that wouldn’t be pleasant._

_What to do…._

Before he could decide on anything else, out of the corner of his eye, Loki noticed a shimmer and then a figure appeared.

Dehaan.

“Your two hours are up,” he said.

“So soon?  My how time flies when you _aren’t_ having fun,” Loki said sarcastically.

“A mage with your considerable talent _should_   be capable of locating someone in two hours’ time, alas, perhaps you aren't as skillful as you think,” Dehaan said smugly.

“Who says I haven’t found her?  I have,” Loki said smiling.

Dehaan turned to his left and to his right, and then completely around, surveying the room.

“You have? Where is she?” he asked.

“She’s here in this room,” Loki answered.

“Really?  If she is I don’t see her.  I believe you have failed,” Dehaan said a cruel smile spreading across his face.

Loki’s mind was working overtime, he must keep Dehaan talking, distracting him with anything he could, while he continued to put the pieces in place.

_Just need a few minutes …..it’s there…I can feel it._

“I haven’t failed, your cloaks and spells you have surrounding her are quite good, but not good enough, she is _here_ , and I have found her,” Loki taunted.

_Click._

Dehaan merely stood there, smiling, waiting for Loki to continue.

Loki stared back.

 “I’m afraid that isn’t enough, Loki, our wager involves high stakes, taking you at your word is simply not enough,” Dehaan said smoothly.

 "A lesser prince would be offended by that, Dehaan," Loki shot back.

"Well I think we both know you aren't a lesser prince, or are you?" Dehaan taunted.

_Oh no you don't your Majesty, I'm the one holding all the cards here, just stand back and watch._

Loki fixed a smile back in place and continued as if he never heard Dehaan's reponse.

"Wahual is a powerful and magical realm, it was quite simple, really, I tapped into that and asked for help locating her, and Wahual happily obliged, “Loki answered trying and failing to conceal his own smirk of amusement.

_Click._

Dehaan’s face darkened.

“Only the most powerful mages are able to tap into our realm’s magic and use it, let alone come out of it alive,” Dehaan said.

_Click._

 “Yes, I found that out once I had a look around; lots of nasty, dangerous things floating about, concealing and tempting, offering unlimited power, a lesser mage would have easily fallen victim to them and not survived,” Loki said causally.

“Yes, indeed they would have,” Dehaan answered, gritting his teeth.

_Click._

Loki was pacing and gesturing throughout his narrative and it was working.  Dehaan’s eyes were glued to his every move, watching him like a hawk and  waiting.   Loki wasn’t deterred, he had a captive audience and that was giving him time to work out the final piece.

_Ah….I have it now._

“But no matter, they led me to her magical signature, even with your spells and cloaks, someone as powerful as Kala can’t be hidden completely.  Especially, when someone knows where to look,’ Loki said casually.

Dehaan remained silent, his eyes boring into Loki’s, waiting for him to continue.

_Kala, I know you are here, now would be a good time to help…._

He hestitated and took a deep breath, waiting for something.

Then it happened;

Loki felt a presence so strong it almost knocked him over followed by a whisper so loud it almost screamed inside his head.

_Here. I, Am._

He quickly summoned his own magic, a bright green flash appeared and lit up the room.

Dehaan gasped.

The room had come alive, bright blues, reds, oranges, yellow, greens, strands of magical energy, circled and wove themselves throughout, racing and pulsing with life.

Magical signatures.

They watched as Loki’s own green signature joined the others and began touching each one, searching around the room, spinning and weaving itself in the intricate threads of light.  After a few minutes, it paused as it found a brilliant purple thread, hidden beneath the others, struggling to be found, and it touched it, pulling it out and attaching itself to it.

Kala.

Loki’s smile was wide as he turned to face Dehaan.

“I guess it pays to know who you are dealing with before you enter into any wager that involves wit and magic,” Loki said smugly.

“You don’t know that is her,” Dehaan began.

“You can’t prove that it isn’t, can you?” Loki taunted.

Dehaan swore.

Loki waited a beat before delivering his final blow.

“Furthermore, your conditions only said I need to _find_ her, you never mentioned she needed to be _seen,_ ” Loki finished.

_Checkmate, you pompous, arrogant man._

Dehaan’s face was like thunder.

“No, I supposed I didn’t,” Dehaan replied.

“Very well, in the spirit of my friendship with Odin and his sons, I shall concede this victory to you,” Dehaan said, inclining his head and smiling.

_A dragon would have less of a threatening smile than Dehaan does; he will not soon forget or forgive the fact that I have outwitted him._

“Excellent, now if you would be so kind as to lift your spells and cloaks….” Loki’s began.

“Oh I didn’t agree to that, those remain, however, I will remove the curses attached to them, they are quite nasty,” Dehaan said smirking as Loki’s face fought to remain neutral.

“Most kind of you, my generous liege,” Loki said with a mock bow.

Dehaan barely contained his contempt as he turned to leave.

“If you tire of trying to locate her, the cloaks will be lifted…in time" Dehaan said.

With that he left the room.

                                                                ****

 

The magical signatures faded quickly after Dehaan had left.

Loki was running on fumes, his own magic had been stretched to the point of exhaustion, the result being that he sorely needed to rest before he could try and locate Kala with it again. 

But he couldn't just wait around, he had to do something.

Loki began to check underneath everything in the room, every corner, every spot, waving his arms in wide circles in front of him, cautiously kicking his feet between tight places of the furniture in the room.

If anyone could see him they would truly think he had gone mad.

_I do hope Thor and D’artan are having a much better time of it than I am.  This is getting both ridiculous and annoying._

_I know she is here._

“Kala, please, I'm a bit tired, I need help finding you, give me something, anything. **_Try_**. Try very hard to use your magic again and guide me to where you are,” Loki said.

_She has guided me before, the curses are removed, what is holding her back, what…._

His thoughts were interrupted by a slight tug, in the corner of his mind, followed by a whisper.

_Use your magic **.**_

“I can't, My magic is spent. I need rest," Loki argued back.

_You are stronger than you think._

"I have tried, I feel you are here, but I can’t see you,” Loki said out loud to the room.

_You can see with more than eyes **.**_

_Keep trying, use your magic, reach out, I will help you._

Loki sighed, closed his eyes and reached out trying to find Kala’s magical signature again.

He felt the energy of the room, the magic, the ….

_Oh….What is this?_

The room had tiny seams and folds containing something he was very familiar with.

Traces of a pocket dimension.

Loki’s face broke into a wide smile, keeping his eyes closed he focused on the seams and followed them, sliding along the circumference of the room, carefully looking for it.

He went from one side of the front of the room, to the other, and finally circled around until he felt it.

_Ahhh….there you are._

The pocket dimension was in the back left corner of the room, wrapped around it was a seal of magic, a powerful spell, but it was waning.  Loki’s magic surrounded its edges looking for a way to open it, that’s when he felt a small tear, so tiny it was almost missed, but he found it.  To his delight, the tear itself was widening, being pushed open by magic

_Her magic._

Loki opened his eyes and walked to the corner.  A small chest was against the wall which he pushed out further, widening the space where the walls met.

He took a deep breath and extended his magic again, and grabbing along the edge of the tear he pulled.

The resistance he felt almost knocked him to the floor, the spell attached was fighting him, but he held on and called out.

“Kala, I can feel where you are now, but I need help, I know you are trying to open the door, help me break the spell so we can free you,” Loki said.

He closed his eyes again focusing on the tear, he felt another tug, this time it was as if someone was grasping his wrists, and guiding his hands up to just the right spot.  He felt the flow of another's magic mingle with his own and then he heard the whisper again in his mind.

_There._

_Pull._

Loki took another deep breath and summoned all of the magic he felt flowing with his own; a purple and green ball appeared and he hurled it at the point in the tear where the magical seal was the weakest.   Then he reached out and grabbed the tear, pulling at it with all of his might.

A bright light burst through as the tear slowly widened, his arms ached and it felt as though his bones would break as he struggled with the tear, using all of his strength to pry the pocket dimension open wide enough to free who it held within it.

He let out a yell and felt another surge of magic flow into him and with a final pull the seal broke and the pocket dimension opened.  He saw something fall forward and land with a thud on the floor beneath him.

Loki released his hold on the tear let the pocket dimension close.

He fell to his knees, shaking from exhaustion and turned his head to the figure lying on the floor beside him.

Kala.

He had found her.

 

 


End file.
